A Real Smile
by hawthorn-vinewood394
Summary: Set during 4th year: At the Yule Ball, Hermione is angry with Ron, wanders off, and bumps into Draco. She realises he's not all he seems and he makes her smile when she was feeling low. Rated T for later chapters (there will be more). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Real Smile**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot of this fanfic. I also don't own AVPM which I quoted.**

**AN: This is my first so don't expect it to be amazing, please R&R and no flames, although I'll appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Hermione left the ball in a rage, "Stupid ginger git" she muttered as she sat down in an alcove and her anger turned into quiet sobs as tears traced their way down her face. She felt so frustrated that she would cry over a stupid boy, when she was supposed to be brave and not cry over silly things like Lavender would.

Hermione looked up suddenly to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall. "Crying over the Weasel, Granger? I thought you were going to live happily ever after and have little ginger, bushy-haired, know-it-all, halfbloods. Did you cheat on him with Potty? Well, I was expecting him to cheat on you with Scar-head actually."

"Why don't you go back to your pug-faced girlfriend, ferret? Before I go and get Professor Moody." She said irritably

"She's not my girlfriend, she's an annoying whiny slut that I tolerate and had to take to the ball because of my parents, also I have to agree with you she is rather pug-faced" He said with a smirk.

"Wow Draco Malfoy just agreed with something I said. What next, Snape gets drunk and declares his love for Gryffindor? " She commented dryly.

"That's as likely as him washing his hair or smiling." He replied.

"Well I'm sure you could give him some tips on hair as you must spend 2 hours each morning putting copious amounts of gel in it, and I've never seen you smile either." She said

"My hair is perfect, there's nothing wrong with the amount of gel I use, and I do smile on occasion." He said defiantly

"Malfoy, the quantity you use would hold up the Hogwarts Bridge, and when have you smiled? She said tiredly

"My expensive gel is to be used for more worthy things, for one my gorgeous hair, and I have smiled! Sort of." said Draco

"No you don't; you'll smirk but never wear a real smile."

"Well show me a 'real smile' then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like smiling."

"Don't let Weasley ruin your night."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not worth it."

"Back to insulting my friends are you?"

"You call them friends? After how they treat you? Every day you help them with homework, every one of your escapades you're the brains, I know Potter didn't learn that summoning spell so quickly by himself."

"They're still good friends." She mumbled.

"I disagree."

"Good, because I don't care what you think."

"Although I agree with you on one thing..."

"What?"

"Weasley is a stupid ginger git."

"You don't have a reason to say that."

"Yes I do, instead of bottling up his jealousy, he had to ruin the one day you can be happy without worrying about school or your stupid friends. He couldn't let it go or at least have the decency to bother you later and let you enjoy yourself. Yet you still defend him?" he interrogated

"He's one of my best friends." She muttered.

"You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age; I know you're the smartest student in Hogwarts but you can be so ignorant sometimes." He huffed

"Overlooking someone's flaws isn't being ignorant." She stated irritably

"No that's not what I meant; overlooking someone's flaws is an important trait that one needs to forgive people and it's one thing for you to overlook them, but it's another thing to forget that they're there. You can't pretend your friends are perfect like you, and they can't use you like that." He clarified

"You don't know them like I do, don't be so quick to judge." She barked, ignoring his comment about her, assuming it was meant to be an insult

"I never said that, I am making observations of what I do know about the famous Trio." He said

"Well you're wrong"

"We're going in circles with this, why won't you admit that you feel frustrated with your friends and how they treat you, especially the Weasel."

"Why are you still here Malfoy? Are you bored and find my problems entertaining?"

"Don't try to change the subject, just let your anger out for once."

"Fine! I'm angry with Ronald for only asking me out because he couldn't find anyone else, and when I have a date he got so jealous and acted like he hated Viktor –even though he's completely infatuated with him, and I'm angry with Harry always being in the middle. I know he just reconciled with Ron so he doesn't want to argue again, and he's friends with both of us so he doesn't want to side with either of us, but I'm sick of him being on the fence and I wish he would stick up for me more often." She stopped when she ran out of air.

"That felt good didn't it?" He inquired

She nodded.

"Weasley is probably just jealous that you stole his boyfriend" She chuckled at this and he continued "Like I said before he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve your tears, no one does…"

"What do you mean no one does?" She interrupted

"Never mind that, where was I? Oh yeah, Potty needs to man up and side with you for once. I remember what Dumbledore said in first year; he said it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to one's enemies but a great deal more to stand up to one's friends. I think he should take a page from Longbottom's book and stand up to Weasley and help you out." He announced.

"You remember that?" She asked, surprised.

"I have a good memory, and I thought what he said was very insightful." He shrugged.

"I thought all Slytherins think that courage is futile." She mused

"Not all Slytherins; I for one think courage is admirable, but not in Gryffindor doses." He informed.

"What do you mean, 'Gryffindor doses'?" She glared.

"I mean the whole running off, risking your life to save the day thing. Slytherins are too selfish to be the hero." He replied

"So you choose to stand and watch while someone else solves the problem?"

"No, I mean we do help each other, but we aren't suicidal and we do it discreetly, we don't do it for the attention."

"We don't do to get attention, and we are not suicidal!"

"I know you don't like all the praise, but what about Scar-head and his boyfriend?"

"Harry hates being famous for this, he just wants a normal life where there isn't an evil wizard plaguing his dreams and threatening to kill him when he returns."

"Do you think he's really coming back?"

Hermione looked at Draco and she could see that he was worried; she was shocked that he wasn't overjoyed by the prospect of Voldemort's return.

"Wouldn't you like that?" She asked, a little too scornful than intended.

"I know I make it seem like I want him to, that I'll follow my father's footsteps and become a Death Eater but that's just an act, I might have to join them but I don't want to."

"So your father really is a Death Eater."It was more of a statement than a question."But you don't want to be one?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Well I…"

"I might act like an evil little prick but that's not the life I want."

"I'm sorry for assuming…"

"Don't be, we all have our prejudices. I was raised to believe that muggles are inferior and muggleborns are filthy and not fit to be in our world. You changed that; I couldn't bring myself to believe that muggleborns are second-rate when the smartest student in Hogwarts is one. I never actually hated you. I'm sorry for bullying you, I know it's a stupid excuse but I was taught to think that, I'm so sorry for calling you names and for how I treated you."

"Malfoy, you don't need to apologise, it's not your fault."

"But do you forgive me?" He asked

"Of course, you made me feel a lot better by saying that." She smiled

"Well I'm glad to have helped."

They both wandered into the courtyard, Hermione sat down on one of the benches and Draco joined her, but didn't sit too close so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She shivered, Draco draped his cloak around her shoulders as she smiled gratefully.

"So, are you still upset about Weasley?" He inquired.

"A little, but I realised he has to grow up, I told him next time there's a ball to ask me out, and not as a last resort." Draco looked slightly despondent at this but she didn't notice and carried on. "I mean if he likes me then he should just say it and not be such a wuss, he can't pretend like he doesn't care and then get jealous when I have a date, I'm not going to wait forever for him."

"Well they say never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

"Well whoever said that is the real idiot."

"That's true, but sometimes it's better if she doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes a guy might like a girl for years but never say anything because he doesn't want her to get hurt."

"Well I think Ron hurt me more by not telling me."

"I agree he should've asked you out and been honest with you, but in some cases it's better for a guy to admire her from a distance, than to tell her how he feels."

"If a guy liked me then I would want to know, especially if I liked him."

"That may be true for you but not for all girls, a guy might like a girl who would never like him back. But anyway, what you were saying about the Weasel?"

"He needs to man up and not be afraid of what I'll think; sometimes you need to dive in headfirst."

"In all fairness, you can be a bit scary. I still remember third year."

"Oh right, sorry about that."

"Don't be, I was a prick. I still am."

"You're not being a prick now."

"Tomorrow you'll go back to hating me, and I'll go back to bullying you."

"I never hated you."

"Really?"

"I disliked you, but I didn't hate you."

"I never hated you either"

"You mentioned that already."

"Oh, well being around Pansy for long periods of time will do horrific things to one's intelligence, which explains why I'm repeating myself." She smiled at this "See, I've made you smile 3 times already."

"You counted how many times I've smiled?"

"Well it is a very nice smile, if you don't mind me saying." He smirked.

"Thank you, and thank you for making me smile." She blushed.

"Are they 'real smiles'? Having never fabricated one myself –according to a reliable source, I wouldn't know." He smirked

"Yes they're 'real smiles' and the 'reliable source' has only seen you in school so they wouldn't know if you have smiled properly.

"Trust me; I don't smile at all whether I'm at home or at Hogwarts."

"You made me smile when I didn't feel like it, so I will return the favour."

"Thanks Granger."

They heard the clock strike midnight Draco looked up. "Wow, didn't realise we were out here for so long."

"Time flies when you're hanging out with your supposed enemy."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah I am, listen I'm sorry if I ruined your night with my problems."

"I was bored anyway and I enjoyed it. You're a lovely person to be around without your stupid friends. Although I think you're lovely even with your friends, which is quite a feat."

"Thank you, I think you're a lovely person too, and I'm glad to have seen that you're not an arrogant git all the time."

"Thank you, for understanding."

"You deserve to have someone to listen, and if you ever need me, I'll be there if I could get away from my prejudiced friends."

"The same goes for you. Where's Krum by the way?"

"He left a while ago, before I had a spat with Ronald."

"You know you only call him Ronald when you're mad at him."

"I'm always mad at him. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I've seen you arguing all the time and you are a fascinating person to study. The Granger: a rare species, her natural habitat is the library, and is often found partaking in a vicious mating ritual with the uninteresting species: the Weasel."

"It's not a mating ritual, it's more me shouting at him for doing stupid things like pretending he doesn't fancy me or leaving his homework to the last minute, while he stands there mumbling in a cowardly fashion."

"Well some married couples have been like that for years, my parents are like that."

"Your poor mother."

"No she's the one doing the shouting, while my father does the cowardly mumbling."

"I've met your father and he's terrifying, if your mother has that effect on him, then I really don't want to meet her." She laughed.

"She's a wonderful person actually; I think you'd like her." He said with a cheerful look on his face and a slight upturning of his lips.

"Not so sure if she'll feel the same. Hey, you almost smiled! Well it's a start, I'll have to get you to improve."

"Be my guest, and my mother doesn't share my father's ideologies and is actually fascinated with muggles."

"Really?"

"Yeah and it kind of rubbed off onto me, I wanted to choose muggle studies last year, but I also didn't want my head on a platter."

"We should discuss muggle lifestyles sometime."

"It'd be nice to talk to someone intelligent."

"Same here."

"Is that an insult of your friends I hear?"

"It's just that they always talk about things like Quidditch and never anything interesting. Although I'm sure you love Quidditch too; I know you're intelligent enough to enjoy interesting conversations."

"How do you know I'm intelligent?"

"You get top marks all the time."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone I actually study for tests."

"You study for tests?" She said with a mock look of surprise "I'm such an idiot, I've been eating my textbooks for years."

"Well everyone thinks I'm just naturally clever, which I am, but that doesn't get you good grades alone."

"This is what I've been telling those two dolts for so long!" She exclaimed before stifling a yawn.

"Are you tired, Granger?" He said, looking concerned.

"Yeah I guess in between the dancing, the shouting, and the crying, I got kind of worn out."

"Since Krum is gone would you like me to walk you to your common room?"

"That's very nice of you, but I think people might find it weird to see us walking together."

"Oh ok." He said, looking disappointed.

"But you could ...I doubt anyone will see us and I enjoy your company."

"I enjoy your company too. Shall we?" He offered the crook of his elbow and she gratefully took it.

They walked side by side in silence to the tower, Draco fell behind as they passed the Great Hall and Hermione looked around, worried when she didn't see him but he reappeared a few seconds later. When they reached it they stood face to face waiting for the other to speak first.

"Thank you for that Malfoy, you made me feel so much better, and if you ever need me then I mean it, I'm here for you."

"At least I could help, and if you ever need me, I'll be here for you too."

" I should probably go now…" She started.

"Wait" He pulled out a red rose from his pocket. "I quickly summoned it from the girl selling them, I didn't steal it, I threw a galleon at her, and I just thought it would cheer you up."

"A galleon was too much; they were only a sickle each."

"Money's not really a big deal for me." He said as handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took it. "This is going to sound silly, but nobody's given me flowers before…other than family."

"People should give you flowers more often."

"I don't mind, I…" she stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"You should go to sleep, you're tripping on your words." He smirked

"Whatever, Malfoy" She turned to go so he wouldn't she her blushing but he spoke.

"One more thing Granger," she turned around to face him "you looked absolutely beautiful tonight, even when you were crying." He immediately turned on his heel and strolled off. He left her standing there, shocked and redder than the rose she was holding. As he walked away from the flustered girl who seemed to have forgotten she still had his cloak, he felt light-hearted and he sensed something, invisible to the naked eye. He felt a microscopic twitch in his face, so small he could barely feel it, yet it was there, turning his lips upwards by a millimetre.

To be continued...

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Real Smile **_

**AN: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It made my heart soar, especially the reviews from Takarah, potterhead27, and ED'smediocrefriend,** **and to the latter, I edited it so hopefully I fixed the words I missed out. **** Italics are for the character's thoughts or titles etc.**

**Anyway I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; if I was I would've put this in the books. **** Also I quoted AVPM (again) and I don't own that either. **

Chapter 2

Hermione was still standing in the corridor long after Draco had left and she felt quite embarrassed yet she felt so happy; she seemed to have forgotten her earlier troubles. She walked to the portrait hole, she felt rather pleased with how the night had ensued after her fight with Ron.

"Lutris amor" she told the Fat Lady.

Hermione entered the empty common room, most people were still at the ball and those who came home, as well as the younger years, were in their dorms as it was late. She crept silently to her dorm which was thankfully also empty. She placed the rose in a goblet she had transfigured into a vase. The red was now absent from her face and she felt less flustered when she suddenly realised she still had Draco's cloak. She removed and folded it, then put it on a chair and immediately detected the absence of his scent. So_ that's what smelt so enchanting_. She mused. _Why am I thinking about the ferret smelling so nice? I never said __he__ smelt nice I said his cloak did. Yeah, because that's __so__different, ugh, instead of having pointless conversations with myself, I need to sleep to clear my head. Goodnight. Did you just say goodnight to yourself? Oh shut up, I'm tired so I'm allowed to do stupid things. _

She changed into her pyjamas, undid her hair, and removed her make up. Then went to her bed and lay down. She looked at the vase sitting on her bedside table and sighed. _How am I supposed to act around him? Are we friends now? _She fell asleep with the Malfoy puzzle unsolved.

Draco entered the common room; all of the 4th year Slytherins were still at the ball, there were a few younger years sat by the fire doing Merlin knows what, they looked up at Draco and beckoned for him to join them in a game of exploding snap. He would've joined them on a night other than this but he had too much on his mind. He went to his room, got changed, and went to bed but he lay awake for some time thinking about the beautiful girl in the periwinkle blue dress.

****Space****

The next morning Hermione got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast; her hair was back to its normal, chaotic state. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and made her plate when she saw Draco enter the Hall, he seemed to not notice her sitting there but when he sat down he glanced at her for a second.

Hermione ate her breakfast and chatted with her friends and she ignored Ron but when she got up and left, he followed her.

"Hermione wait, I-I'm sorry for being such a blockhead. Do you forgive me?" He asked imploringly.

Hermione knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever; he was one of her best friends even if he did hurt her.

"Oh alright but that doesn't mean you go back to being a blockhead." She caved.

"You're the best 'Mione." He hugged her.

Hermione didn't see a blond boy watching them as he left the hall, if she did, she probably wouldn't have noticed the well-hidden jealously he felt as he observed the two of them.

"Well isn't this cute, it's like a little loser family." Draco sneered. "You two are practically married already. Weasel, do me favour don't hug the filth in public, my breakfast will return to my mouth. Granger, you don't have to spend every minute shagging your boyfriend." He jeered as he neared them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He made sure that he emphasised the last word with as much venom as possible.

"Why you…" Ron started, clenching his fists.

Draco smirked at seeing Ron's anger but his face fell when he saw how upset Hermione looked.

"Get lost ferret, and he's not my boyfriend nor will he ever be." She said furiously.

Ron looked confused and disheartened at what she said, and Draco didn't show it, but he felt like jumping for joy when he heard her say it. Hermione was completely muddled by her own words and it showed on her face for a split second which Draco noticed.

"My mistake, your fiancé"

"Are you jealous Malfoy? Then you should know Ron will never love you like you do."

"Granger, I do believe you have mistaken me for Crabbe, as you are the only one standing in the way of him and his soul mate."

"Hey!" Crabbe interjected.

"I'm not in the way, he's all yours." She declared, turning to walk away.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your man." Draco said to Crabbe.

"Fuck off" Crabbe replied as they both walked off with Goyle.

"Come on Ron, let's go to class." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask about what she said, but her hopes were in vain.

"What did you mean when you said 'nor will he ever be'?" He asked trying act nonchalant as if he wasn't interested in her.

"Oh that was just for Crabbe sake." She grinned, hoping it would be enough.

He seemed satisfied with this answer, and didn't pry any further; which Hermione was thankful for because truth be told, she had no idea why she said that.

For the rest of the day Hermione spent a lot of her time trying to figure out Draco, what he said and also what she said.

_Why did I say that? I thought I liked Ron. Are you kidding me? I guess I kind of gave up on liking him when he didn't ask me out and he really hurt me at the ball. It's strange to think I'm over him so fast. I think maybe talking to Malfoy helped me realise I don't like Ron the way I used to, and that I haven't for a while now; I guess it was just a silly schoolgirl crush. I can't actually picture myself with Ron, we'd fight all the time, and he'd want our kids to be Quidditch players._

_We have such different personalities; I don't know why I ever fancied him. It's weird that he's my best friend and we're so different and my worst enemy has a similar personality to me. Why am I saying that? Well, he's intelligent; he works hard on his studies –even though he hides it. Yeah you're right. _

_He's actually a great listener, and nice to hang around. Well, he was at the ball but not now. I don't know if I can forgive him for being such a prat, although he had reason to –there were people around. I don't know what to think of him, he seemed relieved when I said that about Ron, I suppose he didn't want me to run into Ron's arms after he hurt me. That means that he really does care, this is giving me a headache, I'm going to listen to Professor Binns now._

Hermione turned her attention to the professor; she was the only one who listened to his boring lectures, well most of the time. But today wasn't one of those times as her mind kept slipping back to try to figure out Draco, she understood why he was callous towards her, but what confused her was how she should act. She felt as if someone was looking at her and she turned around just in time to see Draco look away.

The rest of the day went by slowly and then after dinner she went to the library as usual and sat at her favourite table, hidden away where you could only find it if you were looking. She got out her Transfiguration homework and started on it when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up to she saw Draco standing next to her table.

"I want to apologise…" He started.

"Malfoy, you don't need to, you had to act your usual self so that no one would get suspicious." She interrupted.

"Yes, but I didn't have to be so crass, I wanted to say I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to be so cruel, especially after you had a rough time yesterday."

"It's alright, I had thought at first you didn't care and you had gone back to being a dickhead…"

"I haven't, it's just hard to adjust but I'll try to be less cruel to you in public."

"I guess I can trust you. How do I know you're not trying to be nice to play some kind of prank?"

"I got you something." He said, reaching into his bag.

"I'll have you know, I can't be bought so you can just use me for whatever schemes you have in mind.

"Believe me; I have no schemes in mind." He assured as he handed her large book wrapped in brown paper. "I was just wondering if there's a chance we might become friends."

Hermione unwrapped the book and gasped when she saw what it was.

"This, this is…"

"_Hogwarts: A History_, the original hand-written manuscript."

"Oh Merlin, how did you get it?"

"It was in my library at home, I asked my mother after breakfast to owl it to me."

"This is too much, you shouldn't have."

"It was only gathering dust at home."

"At least take it back after I read it."

"No, it's yours to keep."

"But I can't…"

"No excuses, I know it's your favourite book."

"How do you know that?"

"Anyone in our year will have noticed by now your constant lecturing consists of many facts relating to _Hogwarts: A History_." She smiled at this.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I forgive you, and of course we can be friends."

"Really?" He asked, looking relieved.

"Yes, but not because you gave me a present, but because you put a lot of thought into it which shows you care"

"Ok, but don't expect me to be overly nice to you, and I'm not going to pretend to like Potter and Weasley."

"I wouldn't expect you to." She grinned.

"So are we going to tell anyone or…"

"I think it's best they don't know we're friends. We should just pretend to hate each other."

"I've been doing that for four years, I'm an expert now. Also, I'll try to tone the insults down a bit."

"Thanks, but I don't mind."

"Yes, but I might. Anyway, I should go now, I expect Krum is lurking nearby."

"He has training to do so he won't be here today. So I can read my new book in peace without being bothered by his obsessed fangirls, and don't worry, I'll take good care of it, I'll put preservation spells on it and everything."

"I know you will. Anyway, have fun; I'll leave you in peace."

"You could stay if you like, you're not going to squeal and chatter about famous Quidditch players are you?"

"I might be slightly obsessed with Quidditch, and a big fan of my favourites, but I don't squeal over them. Well, at least not when anyone's around." He smirked.

"Have a seat then, unless you don't want to." She bit her lip nervously.

"No, I'd like to." He replied, sitting across from her, he pulled put a book and they both sat and read for a few hours in comfortable silence. They got ready to leave and Draco turned to Hermione "We should hang out sometime."

"We should, but we can't have anyone see us, it's so weird though because we're just friends but we have to be so secretive."

"I guess we could do homework together in the library."

"Sounds good to me, same time tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"But we need excuses to study together."

"Leave that to me, I know just the thing."

"Great! So I'll see you tomorrow then?" He nodded at this. "Ok, we should leave separately, just in case."

"Ladies first."

"Thanks," She said, picking up her bag "and thank you again for the book."

"Don't mention it."

"By the way," Draco said as she walked past him towards the exit. "I really did feel sick when you two hugged. It's revolting, how can you bear to touch the Weasel?"

"Goodnight Malfoy." She replied as she walked away, remembering his cloak on her chair that she 'forgot' to take with her to return to him.

"Goodnight Granger." He said, thankful that he didn't tell her that it actually did make him feel sick, but not for either of the two reasons he claimed to have.

**Hope you liked it, "Lutris amor" is supposed to mean otter love in Latin, but I might be wrong. If you're wondering why otter love, it's because it's Hermione's patronus. I was considering ferret love, but this seemed better. Sorry if Draco seemed a bit mean, I'm trying to avoid making him OOC but also trying to prevent him from hurting Hermione because neither he nor I want that. Also, I've checked and the original manuscript of_ Hogwarts: A History _is in the Hogwarts library, but for the sake of my story let's pretend the Malfoys had it. Please review, I'll try to have the next chapter up before next Saturday because I'm going on vacation then. Later guys!**

0  
0


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Real Smile **_

**AN: Ok so here it is, Chapter 3. I'm giving you this before I go so that you will remember me. Don't wither and die in my absence, I know you'll miss my amazingness but life goes on. :D **

**Thank you to all whom favourited or are following my story and a big thank you to xXDark-Rose-MariaXx, ED'smediocrefriend, potterhead27, and MissMoBaby for your reviews. Keep them coming guys, they really help and if you have any suggestions for future chapters I'll try to fit them in. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, if I was I would be worshipping myself daily which would be quite weird and narcissistic of me. **

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione headed to Potions with Harry and Ron, she was wondering how she and Draco would be able to hang out without anyone noticing. She was about to sit in her usual seat –between Harry and Ron, when Snape spoke up.

"You won't be sitting in your normal places. I am now allocating each of you partners of equal intelligence and Working at Grades." He drawled as everyone muttered to each other. "Far too many of you are working with whom you choose which results in poor grades. I am assigning partners that will be getting the same grades so that individuals are not pulled down by their incompetent friends." He said the last part while looking directly at Harry and Ron. "I will call out your name and tell you who your partner is and where to sit." He began calling out everyone's name and Hermione hoped that this was Draco's plan and that she would be partnered with him.

"Hermione Granger," He demanded "you're with Draco Malfoy. Go to the back, you two won't need my help as much as they will."

Hermione and Draco went to a table at the very back and sat down in silence. Hermione saw Draco glare at her briefly so she sat there with a look of disgust on her face. Once everyone had their partners Snape wrote the instructions on the board.

"I'll go get the ingredients; I don't want you to poison me by putting snake venom or other dangerous items in there. Although I'm probably already poisoned with your muggle germs" He said as he walked to the supply cupboard.

They started cutting up ingredients in silence but once Hermione made sure everyone was busy she turned to him "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's great, how did you manage to convince him?"

"It was easy really, I told him we should have partners working at the same grades –which he agreed to and I knew he'd put us together, and then I suggested that he put the dumber ones in the front, so he can help them and easily stop them from making explosions." She laughed at this.

"Well it was a brilliant idea, now we can talk during lessons especially because we're at the back away from everyone else and we can do homework together."

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't think your friends like my idea though, which makes me quite proud of it." He said, making Hermione look over to Harry cutting his ingredients while Pansy stood watching him, muttering to herself. Ron wasn't having fun with Neville either as their potion was spluttering yellow blobs.

"Now maybe they'll learn to do work properly and not depend on me for everything."

"That's good, new Granger is making her friends independent."

"This isn't new, I've tried but they keep coming back to me for help. Thank you for forcing them to stand on their own two feet."

"Hey no problem, I only did this so I could be with you …instead of those losers. I can actually get my 'O' now thanks to you." He said hastily motioning towards Crabbe and Goyle whose right hands were stuck to each other's. _That was close _He thought _I need to stop myself from saying stupid things like that._

"We'll both help each other." She looked at Harry and Pansy again to see them both wiping goo off themselves. "Your girlfriend doesn't seem to be enjoying herself." She said, giggling.

"Again Granger, not my girlfriend, she's as much my girlfriend as Weasel is your boyfriend." He ventured.

"Well like I said, he's not my boyfriend."

"Good, I knew you were too smart to let him do that to you and then forgive him."

"I have forgiven him, just not completely. I'll remember what you said at the ball, you said 'Overlooking someone's flaws is an important trait that one needs to forgive people and it's one thing to you overlook them but another thing to forget that they're there.'. I'll remember to not forget my friends flaws, I always have complained about them but never actually realised how I let them affect me."

"You remembered that, word-for-word?"

"Yeah I have a good memory, and I thought what you said was very insightful." She quoted. "Well, it wasn't Dumbledore material, but it was quite good." He chuckled at this.

Her hair was in her face and annoying her so she tied it up.

"Your hair is back to its normal state of looking like a horde of hippogriffs stampeded through it."

"I used a considerably large amount of Sleekeazy's for the ball. I hate my hair."

"Your hair isn't that bad you know."

"It really is, and I would expect you to know that –given the years you spent insulting it."

"I spent years insulting you didn't I? But I don't dislike you."

"I…I guess not. So how is my hair not that bad?"

"Its disarray is kind of endearing and it suits you. When you're angry you're all chaotic and wild." She blushed slightly at this "Also, when you're angry you're electrified and your hair always looks as if you literally have been electrocuted."

"You were doing so well until the last part." She laughed.

"It's true, and I said I wasn't going to be overly nice to you."

"You're right. Wait, how do you know what electricity is?"

"I read a book on it once, they're actually fascinating you know. How muggles survive without magic is a wonder."

"I guess you don't miss what you never had."

"That makes sense."

They worked in silence for a few minutes the Hermione spoke "Your hair is kind of like you too. It's slick and cool, but it's glued down, it has no freedom. It's stiff and rigid, but if you let it go it would be soft and loose."

"That was quite perceptive, Granger."

"Why thank you." She grinned.

"I noticed this at the ball, but didn't want to bring it up in case you hexed me in your bad mood. I noticed that you fixed your teeth, they're quite nice now."

"Thanks."

"It's not a good thing you know; now I have less to insult you for in public." He smirked defensively "But I wanted to say I'm sorry for hexing you, I was aiming for Potter."

"I know, but you don't need to apologise. I'm glad you did, because I had Madam Pomfrey shrink them smaller than they originally were. Now I don't have to get braces."

"Braces?"

"It's how muggles straighten teeth. My parents wanted me to fix my teeth the muggle way. They're dentists –teeth doctors pretty much."

"Muggles have healers for their teeth?"

"Yup."

"So how do braces work?"

"They glue metal brackets onto your teeth and a wire goes through them. The wire pulls them into place so that they're straight."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm told only when they're tightened but then you get used to it. But you still saved me a lot of trouble."

"Anytime you want, I'm here to hex you." He chuckled.

"You're a good friend." She grinned.

"It's because I'm such a nice guy." He commented sarcastically.

They chatted quietly to each other for the rest of the lesson. The potion was perfect; Snape gave them all homework to do with their partners. Hermione and Draco went their separate ways after and continued to ignore each other throughout the day. Before Hermione went to dinner she took Draco's cloak. After eating she got up and left for the library, Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table. Ten minutes passed before she heard his footfalls.

"Alright Granger let's get started, the sooner we finish this homework the sooner I can leave your disgusting presence." He announced as he walked towards her table. On inspection he discovered the coast was clear so he sat down across from her. "Hey, should we start?"

"Yeah I have the necessary books and everything, but before we start I have something of yours." She said as she pulled out his cloak and handed it to him. "I didn't return it earlier because I didn't know when I'd see you next."

"Keep it Granger. I have plenty."

"Oh, thanks."

They worked together talking with each other and enjoying themselves. After 2 hours of work they got ready to leave.

"Thank you for being so nice Granger, and for understanding."

"It's no big deal; I'm the one who should be thanking you for being so nice. You're not used to being kind to others so it's very admirable that you manage to do so for me of all people." She smiled.

"Thanks anyway, I know it was hard to try to be nice to me, even though you're probably the nicest person I know, and not in an annoying way either."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"Yeah well, other than your personality and intellect why else would anyone want to be friends with a muggleborn?" He justified.

"That's very true." She grinned. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Granger."

That night Hermione lay in her bed thinking about how nice Malfoy was to her and that he always tries to cover it up by saying something offensive. Draco also thought about Hermione and all that she said to him that day.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review!**

0  
0


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Real Smile **_

**AN: I'm back bitches! I'm also far too tanned for my own good, thankfully no sunburn though.**

**So sorry to keep you waiting, I rushed this but hopefully it will be worth the delay. Thank you to all my readers, followers, favouriters, and my lovely reviewers – Blenda73, eoz16, potterhead27, xXDark-Rose-MariaXx, and ED'smediocrefriend, and to the latter, thanks I did have fun **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't let certain parts be ruined in the movies. I know it's not Jo's fault, she probably tried all she could but some parts really bothered me. One in particular, which is important to this fanfic, is Hermione at the Yule Ball. Am I the only one who hated how in the movie the night ended with Hermione in tears and Ron annoyed, slightly confused, and a tiny bit scared? The worst part was the fact that Harry ran away and left her to cry on the stairs, whereas in the book Hermione stormed off to her room angrily leaving behind a baffled and scared Ron and Harry. In the book she was shown as Hermione –strong, angry, courageous, scary etc. and if she did cry it would be with dignity, in her room not on the steps where everyone can laugh and taunt her, she's had enough of that her whole life. Let me know what you think about this in the reviews and of course, your thoughts on this chapter. Sorry about that, rant over. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

The next day they didn't have potions so Hermione wouldn't see Draco at all until after dinner. When she finished eating she headed over to the library where she saw the back of him hunched over the table, writing on his parchment.

"Hi" She greeted as she flung herself into the chair opposite him.

"Hey" He replied, lifting his head up, smirking as he saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"Your hair!"

"What about it?" He asked innocently.

"It's different, it isn't gelled anymore."

"Oh yeah, I thought I'd change it. Why, does it look weird?"

"No, it looks good. Why did you change it?"

"I thought I'd try to change, starting with my hair. You said it's like my personality so I thought if I wanted to change I could start with my hair."

"That's great, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, now it can have some freedom like you said. Also it will be loose and soft."

"It _will_ be? Don't you mean it is?"

"I don't know, is it soft? You can check." He joked

Hermione unexpectedly reached across the table. As her fingers came into contact with his hair they both inhaled sharply from shock. Draco because he didn't expect her to actually touch him, and Hermione because she didn't expect his hair to be so soft, she marvelled at this whilst she stroked his supple strands. Draco's heart was pounding and he had butterflies in his stomach, but his euphoria only lasted a few seconds until she pulled away, abashed by her actions.

"Well is it soft and loose?"

"I suppose" She said nonchalantly.

He smirked knowingly at her and they went to their work. Yet Hermione kept sneaking glances at him hoping he wouldn't notice. She watched him but kept her head down so she didn't seem to be doing so. He rested his forehead on his knuckles and his silky locks fell in front of his face and Hermione pondered on what he said and how he really did want to change.

"Same time tomorrow?" Draco asked as they were putting their books away.

"I'm going for a walk with Viktor after dinner tomorrow. He has more free time nowadays so he said he wants to spend more time with me."

"Oh, well if that's what you want to do then I'll see you when I see you." He replied, trying to keep his voice neutral but she may have noticed.

"I'd much rather sit in the library with you, that makes me sound boring, but me and him don't really talk much, mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

"That doesn't make you sound boring; it makes you sound intelligent - because you use your brain and figure out that I'm the better person to be with." He smirked

"Yes very funny, I prefer the company of a ferret to that of a world famous, good-looking Quidditch player."

"Krum may be good looking but I'm downright gorgeous." He winked as he walked off and Hermione found herself once again staring at his hair.

_Stop it, _she told herself _it's just hair. Yeah but it's bloody sexy hair. Seriously, does my brain shut down at a certain time at night? Only when you're around a very attractive Slytherin. Uh, no I definitely do not find him attractive. _**(AN: She'd make a terrible Hufflepuff if she doesn't FIND him of all people attractive. LOL sorry for the interruption)**_ Okay, maybe a little but I only noticed after he started being nice. All the other girls are always going on about how hot he is I guess he kind of is…okay I think I'm slightly delusional._ She therefore concluded to go to sleep in the hopes that in the morning she would not think Draco Malfoy was attractive. Unfortunately she did and it got worse as the weeks went on as she realised she may have a slight crush on him. She realised how much she enjoyed his company and how he managed to make her laugh and smile and he'd listen to her complain. He actually enjoyed her complaints on Harry and Ron. They would talk to each other during potions and in the library on all sorts of things. He really liked it when Hermione explained muggle things, especially movies. She would spend less time with Viktor, saying she had homework, which she did but she didn't need to spend much time on it.

It was going quite good, one day, a month after Draco's new hairstyle, Snape even complemented her. He said "Well done Granger, I see you can do much better when you are separated from those imbeciles you call friends." It was quite a nice thing for him to say, even if it was at the expense of her friends but that was expected of him. They carried on without their friends bothering them until about two months later, walking out of potions; Hermione dropped her things in the corridor. She knelt down to pick them up when Crabbe and Goyle walked over to her.

"Filthy mudblood can't even carry her things." Crabbe spat

"You leave her alone!" Harry shouted

"Let's help her" Goyle said as he picked up her transfiguration homework which was too far for her to have snatched from his grubby hands, and it was torn in twain. Crabbe then picked up her favourite quill and snapped it in half. Just as she was about to give then a piece of her mind Snape emerged from the classroom.

"Forty points from Slytherin and detention for you both for destruction of a student's property and the use of unnecessarily obscene language" He declared sternly "You will also pay for the damage done."

"But Professor…" Goyle began, but then he saw that McGonagall was walking towards them and had seen the whole thing. Both the accused seemed to understand that Snape had done that because McGonagall was present but Hermione didn't believe that, she felt he may have had other reasons but was unsure as to what they were. Everyone was shocked; Snape would never take points from his own house.

"I think that is a well-deserved punishment, Severus." McGonagall proclaimed

"Yes well…what are you all loitering in the halls for? He barked at the students still in shock, they quickly hurried away but Hermione was walking away slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of Draco. She had seen him standing frozen, looking conflicted as to what he should do when Crabbe and Goyle came over and now he was standing motionless, fists clenched tightly, and his jaw was clamped firmly as he glared at the two unassuming boys. Hermione eyes met his briefly and she shook her head to gesticulate she didn't want him to do anything about it but he simply turned away looking even more angry and determined.

"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Snape was acting funny, I guess it's just because McGonagall would've told him off. At least they got what they deserved."

"Yeah I guess so."

Harry and Ron continued talking about all that happened but Hermione wasn't listening, she was thinking about what Draco might do. She didn't want him to get into trouble or hurt… she was just concerned because he was her friend, it was normal to to worry about friends. She ignored the anxiety and distracted herself with her work and reassured herself she would talk him out of it when she saw him after dinner.

Unfortunately, she waited in the library for half an hour but Draco didn't show up. She got up and looked around.

"Are you looking for Mr. Malfoy? Madam Pince asked when she saw Hermione searching the corridors. Hermione nodded.

"Is he your friend?"

"He's my potions partner." She replied, not wanting anyone to spread rumours that might reach his father, even though they were true.

"Oh… I think he started his homework without you. I mean he was here about an hour and a half ago and he took some books from the potions section."

"Oh ok, thank you."

Madam Pince walked off and Hermione was even more concerned because A) He was avoiding her B) He looked extremely angry and C) They didn't have any potions homework. She was too distracted to concentrate so she went to the common room and chatted with Harry and Ron. She momentarily forgot about her anxieties but when she went to her dorm she pulled out his cloak from her trunk, she could still smell his cologne but it was very faint. She didn't want her friendship with him to fade like the smell on his cloak. _Why is he avoiding me? I know he must be angry with himself for not doing anything but surely he knows that I understand he couldn't? I wouldn't want him to anyway, and don't call me Shirley. Ha ha, now's not the time to be making movie references, I have to talk to him and make sure he knows I'm not mad at him. _

That night she dreamt that he Avada Kedavra'd Crabbe and Goyle and was sent to Azkaban where she saw dementors circling his pale, worn out figure as he screamed "It's all her fault, that fucking mudblood!" She awoke suddenly, clutching his cloak, which she had fallen asleep holding. It was kind of creepy that she did that, she had hoped she would get over her little crush but she just seemed to like him more as time passed. She lay down again, grasping the fur-lined cloak and as she felt the silky material she was reminded by something else very silky and soft – belonging to the former owner of the garment she was holding._ I'm just being paranoid…I hope._ She told herself before drifting off again.

The next morning she went down to breakfast, she didn't feel like eating, she wanted to talk to Draco and thankfully they had Potions first period. She sat in between Harry and Ron and picked at the food on her plate. She saw Crabbe and Goyle walking into the Great Hall, each carrying a large pie.

"We found these in the corridor." Goyle told some Slytherin

Hermione went back to staring at her plate, wondering why someone would leave two big pies in the corridor. It reminded her of the time in second year when she told Harry and Ron to levitate chocolate cakes with sleeping potion for Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes widened as she realised what Draco did. Swept up in the dread of what might happen to him if he poisoned them and they died, she failed to notice the commotion around her. She looked up and saw the two pies on the table, large portions were now absent, and Hermione saw blue filling spill out from them.

She looked up to see what everyone found so funny and when she saw it she laughed so hard tears escaped her eyes. Her ill-fated bullies were now swollen three times their size, were both round as a ball, and sporting a vibrant blue hue. Madam Pomfrey was called for and she rolled them to the hospital wing with the help of Professor Flitwick **(Sorry, couldn't resist)**. Where they had to be juiced **(Of course)**, and Snape followed.

"That was hilarious, reminds me of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._" Harry said to Hermione.

"The resemblance is uncanny." She replied.

"Couldn't have been a pureblood that did it then?"

"Yeah, definitely..."

All the way to Potions everyone was discussing the breakfast scene. Hermione took her place at the back and waited for Draco to sit down.

"Hi" She greeted.

"Hello."

"I think it was brilliant" She blurted out.

"What was?"

"What you did to those two."

"You just assume it was me, is it because other than yourself no one else in this school could come up with something as brilliant as that?"

"Well there's that, and also I talked to you about _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ recently, and lent you the book."

"Oh yeah I finished it now, thanks again. I'll return it tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do it, you know."

"Yes I did, it was a cowardly thing what I did yesterday. So I then chose not to stand by while someone else solves the problem." He quoted.

"It wasn't cowardly; it would've been stupid if you did something at the time. At least this way no one knows. You still didn't have to do it."

"It's what friends do, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is…thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"By the way, I wasn't mad at you or anything, I understand you felt conflicted because you wanted to help your friend, but I was worried that you would do something drastic and get hurt."

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"Okay" She smiled. "I was a bit upset that you were avoiding me, though."

"Women, so clingy" He smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes "For your information, I had to find a potion that would have the effect I wanted and that I could put into blueberry pie."

"Oh, that's why you were researching potions. I'm such an idiot, I should have realised."

"You're not an idiot, just a very stupid person." He smirked.

"Oh thanks" She rolled her eyes.

They carried on working until the end of the lesson. As everyone was packing away Snape called out Harry and Ron's names and told them to stay behind. Everyone else besides them and Hermione left.

"Oh yes, Miss Granger you may stay too." He drawled "As you all must already know of the notorious prank played on Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, I have spoken to both in the hospital wing and they claim that you two are the perpetrators."

"Why us?" Inquired Ron

"It seems only natural that you would want to avenge Miss Granger, typical Gryffindors. The young men do make a valid point, and the method used is similar to a muggle book so not a pureblood's doing."

"This is ridiculous…" Harry began.

"No need to be rude Potter." Snape snapped.

"Sir, with all due respect I believe them to be innocent." Hermione stated.

"That is all very well to go on the belief of a biased party but there is no evidence indicating otherwise. I suppose I will have to give detentions to the both of you."

"But…" they both moaned.

"No excuses, this is what happens when you try to save the damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Hermione protested as Snape started writing out detention slips.

Draco was outside listening at the door and when he heard what Snape said, it made his blood boil. _I'm__ the one who tried to save the not-damsel-in-distress. Actually I didn't try, I succeeded. I'm not letting those two dolts take the credit for my genius_. He reached for the door handle but then froze as he realised if he went in there, instead of thanking him for getting them out of a detention, those two idiots would probably hex him for being friends with Hermione. He decided on a different approach.

"Excuse me Professor, I have to discuss something with you concerning today's potion." He burst in through the door.

"Can it wait? I'm giving out detentions."

"It's urgent."

"Very well" He gestured for Draco to join him in his office.

They were in there for only a few minutes, no more than five but it felt like years to the trio. Hermione knew he didn't want to talk about their potion because there was nothing wrong with it. They finally both emerged from the office, Draco slowly made his way out the door and Snape sat down and started marking papers, the detention slips lying forgotten on his desk. He looked up at the three students still standing there "What are you all still doing here? You'll be late for your next lesson. Although I suppose you enjoy losing house points." He sneered.

"But Sir what about…" Ron stumbled.

"10 points from Gryffindor for arguing and for tardiness, I'm doing your next professor a favour. Now leave."

They shuffled out the door, still confused about why Snape dropped the detention.

"Losing 10 points is much better than a detention." Ron said cheerfully.

"Definitely, I'm just a bit suspicious as to why he didn't give us detention. Also, how does he know _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?_ It's all very strange." Said Harry

"Maybe Potter, it's because he can't bear the pain of having to look at your repulsive faces so he'll get another professor to take your detention."

They hadn't noticed Draco was there and Ron jumped from fright which Draco snorted at.

"Why are you still here, Ferret? You went out the door at least ten seconds ago." Ron interrogated.

"Wow, the weasel can tell time. I was actually tying my shoelace ...oh wait; did you want to do it? I'm sorry I denied you the opportunity to touch my amazing self."

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy."

"Sadly I can't, which gives me great sorrow. I guess we both know what it's like to be unable to fuck someone on the same level of sexiness as me, Weasel." As he said this he winked at Hermione and walked away.

"Stupid Ferret." Harry muttered

"Yeah, we should go to lesson now." Hermione said as she walked away from them towards Draco, glad that neither of them had the same theory as to what Draco's wink meant. She was also glad that neither also failed to notice the wink or the rosy tint in her cheeks, caused by her thinking of her absurd theory.

"Why are you following me, Granger?" Draco thundered when she caught up with him, as Harry and Ron were still within earshot.

"I'm not following you; I'm going to Arithmancy class, which unfortunately you are also in." She huffed.

The turned around the corner and walked in silence and Hermione waited until she was sure no one could hear them.

"Thank you, for whatever you said to him so that he would condone the detention."

"I didn't, McGonagall's doing the detention, like I said." He lied.

Hermione looked at him with amusement and he gave in "I can't fool you."

"Nope, but what I want to know is why you did it. They aren't your friends, you don't even like them."

"Maybe I just felt like it." He shrugged.

Hermione beamed a smile at him and his heart leapt. _That's why I did it._

They were about five paces away from their classroom when Hermione stopped and grabbed his hand to bring him to a standstill. He was shocked but then disappointed when the warmth of her hand was quickly removed from his.

"I wish other people knew how nice you really are, Ma-Draco." She bit her lip, having never used his first name before.

"Thanks…Hermione."

Suddenly she threw her arms around him, he was momentarily stunned but then he wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the bliss he felt. Hermione could smell the same scent that had faded from his cloak, but now it was strong as she gripped his muscular body.

They broke apart, Hermione briskly walked away; keeping her head low so that her curls hid her bright red face and Draco followed a little ways behind, still in stupefaction by her action.

**An: Hope you all liked it; stupefaction is a real word in case you were wondering. Hermione is the brightest witch of her age so of course her theory is correct even if she doesn't believe it herself. Have you figured out what Draco meant?**

**Bye for now! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Real Smile **_

**AN: Hey guys, since I'm the best I'm uploading this chapter really quickly (also because I'm bored). Thank you to all my readers, followers, favouriters, and my reviewers – FanfictionWoman2000, ED'smediocrefriend, and Takarah. **

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, J.K. I'm not J.K., get it? Haha I'm so funny right? No? Rude.**

Chapter 5

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Draco blurted

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, she felt somewhat awkward around him after she hugged him yesterday. _It's not like he knows I have a __slight__ –emphasis on the slight, crush on him so there's no need to be embarrassed about it. He just sees me as a friend. _If only she knew how wrong she was.

"Snape suggested that we go together next Hogsmeade weekend to buy ingredients for the extra potions we have to make." He assured

"Oh ok, I was just hesitant because Harry and Ron might wonder why I was in Hogsmeade with you."

"So do you want to go? You don't have to go if you don't want to; Snape just thought it'd be easier for us to go together."

"I'd love to go."

"Great."

"I'll have to tell Viktor I'm going, though."

"He can come with us if you'd like." He offered

"That'd be very awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Potion ingredient shopping isn't exactly his thing."

"Oh ok." He said, inside he was relieved

They moved onto other topics like the Triwizard Tournament and chatted pleasantly until they had to leave.

It was a Thursday and the next Hogsmeade trip was on Saturday so Hermione was quite nervous. _Why am I nervous? It's not like it's a date, I'm just feeling quite awkward about it and I'm worried what Harry and Ron will say if they see us I guess. I don't know, I'm being paranoid again._

She decided to forget about it until the day came but when it was time to go she felt very anxious.

Harry and Ron left before her, she told them that Snape wanted her to buy some potions stuff and she would leave later but she didn't say she was going with her potions partner.

She walked to the courtyard where Filch was checking permission forms and stood in line. When Filch had scrutinised her permission form she stood to the side searching for the tell-tale blond hair in the throng of students but to no avail.

"Where is that bothersome ferret?" She muttered.

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione jumped and saw he was standing behind her.

"Shall we go, Hermione?" They strolled down to Hogsmeade and found the store they were looking for. They walked into the store called _The Potion Master's Corner_. They saw a man behind the counter who was mid-size to short and looked somewhat like a mouse.

"Hi, can I help?" He inquired

"Are you Mr Moses?" Draco ventured

"Yes, but call me Joe, Mr Moses makes me sound old." He stated, and he did look very young.

"I have a letter from Professor Snape for you, Joe."

He handed the letter to Joe who read it and then went into the back. When he returned he was carrying a package and he set it on the counter. "That's what he pre-ordered for you and I believe you have a list of other ingredients?" They both nodded so he tipped his head backwards and called out "Joey!" a tall, young man with stubble on his adorably crooked jaw emerged. He had long dark hair framing his face but it was kept out of his eyes with a blue sports headband. "Will you attend to these customers for me?" Joe asked and Joey nodded "Thanks" Joe then excused himself before he busied himself elsewhere.

"Hi I'm Joey, how can I help?"

He then proceeded to get them their things. He didn't pay much attention to Draco, which Draco didn't mind but what he did mind was that Hermione seemed to be enjoying the company of the charming fellow too much.

He wandered around the shelves as Hermione giggled and talked to the dickless loser. When they were finished they placed all they had amassed on the counter and as Joey was totalling up the prices they heard a loud crash from behind them. They saw a group of boys in the year below them, standing next to broken glass and dead lacewing flies.

"What the devil is going on in here?" Joe seemed to have reappeared suddenly and the guilty boys looked at their feet "That wasn't us." One of them lied.

"That's absuuuuurd." Joe glared

He made the boys pay for the damage and Draco and Hermione continued as they were. Joey still chatted with Hermione as he bagged their items. Draco took the box and they both took their bags and paid. Hermione pocketed Snape's letter that Joe had returned as Draco's hands were full.

"Hope I see you around, maybe I can buy you a packet of Red Vines." Joey said to Hermione.

"That'd be great, see you later and thanks again." Hermione laughed.

Draco thanked Joey and they walked out of the store. Draco scowled as he walked, she just met the guy and she already has inside jokes with him about Red Vines, which Draco happened to love as well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Nothing's wrong."

"You can't fool me, I know something's wrong."

Just then Harry and Ron came out of a nearby store, Hermione turned to run and tripped over Draco's foot but Draco managed to catch her in time. Unfortunately Harry and Ron saw them and hurried over with their wands drawn.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Ron bellowed

"What do you think you're doing? Harry shouted

"Well I was preventing Granger from falling down and breaking a bone before two imbeciles started threatening me for no reason." Draco informed them calmly as he gently helped Hermione to stand up.

"Why would you help Hermione?" Harry interrogated.

Hermione opened her mouth but Draco interjected "Because Potter, if she breaks a bone I'll get the blame and if I were to break her bones don't you think I would do it at a time when professors don't have proof that she was with me."

"You fucking bastard!" Ron seethed as he and Harry raised their wands. Draco has his wand drawn too. Harry had a particularly nasty hex that he was a split second away from firing when Hermione threw herself in front of Draco, right in the line of fire. Harry and Ron were flabbergasted, they both froze.

"All of you put your wands down."

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Why not?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Because I…" Hermione halted, not knowing what to say and it didn't help that whether or not Harry and Ron started a fight with Draco depended on her answer. To make matters worse Draco was behind her so she couldn't look at him for some kind of sign as to what she should say.

"Because… unlike you I actually care about my potions grade. I worked hard for it, and I will not lose my chance of getting the O that I deserve because you are both too selfishly stupid and hexed my partner." She scolded.

"But Hermione…" Ron started

"I'll have none of this Ronald. I will not fail potions because of you two!"

They all lowered their wands and Hermione moved next to Draco who was silent.

"It's just potions 'Mione." Ron suggested.

"For you it's just potions, but to me it's so much more than what you might think." She sympathised with their confusion because she wasn't actually talking about her grade.

"I need Malfoy to get my grade." She sighed

"We're sorry Hermione; I guess we sort of understand." Harry confessed and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I forgive you." Hermione smiled but her smile fell when she looked at Draco and saw his jaw clenched tightly, his face stoic as he stared at a wall with cold eyes. _This is the worst, first Hermione gets all chummy with random people and now this._

"Why are with him in Hogsmeade anyway …if you don't mind me asking." Harry ventured, not wanting to enrage her again. Hermione handed him Snape's letter and the list wordlessly, Harry showed Ron and they gave them back feeling shameful.

"You could've told us." Harry puled.

"You would only hex him then."

"I suppose that's true, so are you done now?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he finally spoke, in an icy tone "Yeah we're done; you can go join your friends now that you have everything you need." He bent down to pick up the box that he had dropped to catch Hermione.

"Come on 'Mione let's go." Ron beckoned.

"No."

Draco was shocked as stood up with the box in his arms and he looked at Hermione questioningly.

"I mean, we forgot those herbs Professor Snape told us to get."

"Oh right, those herbs. They'll take a while to get so I'll get them and you can go with them." He motioned to the other two standing there.

"No, he specifically stated that we're both to go."

"Fine, it'll probably be boring."

"I don't think it will be."

"We'll come with you." Harry proclaimed.

"No, you'll just be really bored." She put forth.

"But we want to protect you from him." Harry explained and Ron nodded.

"Harry James Potter, for one thing I am more than capable of protecting myself and didn't you hear what he just said? He's not going to hurt me when Snape knows I was with him." She lectured.

"Sorry Hermione." They both mumbled in unison.

"I'll see you back in the common room." She sighed and waved as they did when they trudged off.

She was left standing awkwardly with Draco so they wandered around aimlessly until Draco broke the silence "I guess I have something in common with Potter."

"What's that?"

"His middle name is his father's, like mine."

"Oh."

"It's a tradition in the Malfoy and other pureblood families. My father's middle name is Abraxas, his father's name."

"My middle name's Jean, after my aunt."

"Why did you come with me? We have all the things Snape instructed us to purchase so why didn't you go enjoy yourself with your friends?"

"I am with my friend, with whom I regularly enjoy myself."

"I thought you're with your potions partner whom you tolerate because you need your grade."

"You know that was all a lie, I feel awful lying to them like that and for lying to you." Hermione confessed. "We both know I get my O easily without your help." She joked and Draco smirked.

"But I can't get a friend like you." She admitted.

"I can't get a friend like you either."

"Well, to quote _Toy Story_, you've got a friend in me."

"Is that a film?"

"Yeah, it's a big step towards new technology in film-making. I think you'd like it."

"Cool."

"So where do you want to go? You choose because I was rude and ignored you earlier."

"You weren't rude; you were just having so much fun with Joey."

"Well, he is really fun to be around." She teased, delighted by his jealousy.

"Oh really?" He asked, giving her a mock glare. "Come with me then," He gently dragged her into Honeydukes. "He said he'd buy you a packet of Red Vines, I'll buy you five."

"I'm not going to eat five packets!" She protested.

"I'll be more than happy to help you finish them." She smiled in return. "Does he know what your favourite candy is, other than Red Vines?"

"No, do you?"

"Of course, Sugar Quills." He replied grabbing three packets of them. "Kind of obvious though, a bookworm liking sugar quills, and mine?"

"Also obvious, Fizzing Whizbees." She stated, getting four packets

They spent some time in there and then wandered to other stores, sneaking around to insure people didn't see them and if people did, they would pretend to be annoyed that they were forced to be around each other.

"I told you it wouldn't be boring." Hermione announced when they were walking back to the castle.

"It was only fun because you were there."

"Thanks." She smiled

"I wasn't talking to you." He smirked and she chuckled.

They drew nearer to the gate Hermione turned to him.

"Thanks for convincing Snape to give us an excuse."

"I didn't…" She raised her eyebrows at him and he sighed "He would've sent us separate lists anyway, so I thought we might as well go together. It's more convenient this way."

"Also much more enjoyable, thanks."

"Definitely for me, and thanks for coming with me.

They continued walking and Hermione remarked "Another thing you have in common with Harry is that you're my very close friend. Also you care about me."

He didn't know what to say so he shuddered "All these similarities with Potter are really freaking me out."

"Another one, I care about you too."

"Well, now I can endure the other ones."

They walked into the castle and as Hermione was about to go to her common room Draco gently took hold of her wrist. He looked around and luckily the coast was clear. "In case you were wondering after what I told Potter and Weasley, I would never hurt you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Oh I…"

"I'd be too terrified to." He smirked and she grinned in return.

"Goodnight Hermione." He then kissed the back of her hand.

"Goodnight Draco." She replied as Draco walked away, smirking at her obvious blush.

**An: I know, I know, there was a big chunk of this chapter which was nothing but StarKid references. I'm sorry to those who don't understand the references; the story still makes sense if you don't, although the boys' breaking the bottle was there for the humour so I could make Joe say two of his best lines. **

**In case any fellow StarKid fans are wondering I don't hate Joey, he's actually my favourite guy StarKid (Favourite girl is Lauren), I just thought it'd be funny to write that considering who he plays and it's not just AVPM/S/SY I was referencing with Joey (look at what Draco calls him). **

**To those of you who did understand the references you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME. Actually all my readers are totally awesome. Hope you enjoyed it. **** Please review! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. You don't love me anymore :'( **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Real Smile **_

**An: I'm soooooo sorry for uploading this so late; I don't really have a proper excuse other than I had writer's block. Thank you to all my readers, followers, favouriters, and my reviewers – harperness98, a-consulting-avenging-hunter, BHS1999, thfourteenth, and Renee. **

**I was quite disappointed to see that my regular reviewers disappeared. **** Was it my StarKidarrhoea? (That's like verbal diarrhoea, but with StarKid references, I coined the term. Ha, I'm such a loser.)**

**All you StarKids! I know you're there from your reviews and if you're a StarKid fan and ship Dramione then you'll love the one shot I wrote. It's called **_**Granger Danger **_**–kinda predictable I know but it's a songfic…I think**_**. **_**Check it out and review it please. Also see if you can spot the references in this chapter. There's a really obvious one but there's also another one, from Starship.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Chapter 6

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"I was just wondering since you were in the Black Lake for an hour."

"I was unconscious so I didn't really feel cold or anything."

"I was wondering where you were during the task."

"Were you looking for me?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"It's not hard to notice the absence of your enormous mane."

"Were you worried?"

"Yeah, that you'd miss seeing Potter almost drown, he got my hopes up when he was late and I was very disappointed when he came back."

"Why do I have to be friends with people who hate each other?" Hermione sighed

"Maybe some of your friends are just easy to hate?"

"That's very true; you do have a personality that makes a lot of people hate you."

"I was referring to Potter and Weasley, and why don't you hate me?"

"Because I know you have a fake personality covering up a nicer one."

"Oh." Neither spoke for a while until Draco broke the silence. "So how does it feel to be the most important person to Krum in Hogwarts?"

"Really awkward, it gave me a lot of unwanted attention. Also I didn't like being treated like some kind of trophy. I don't understand why they couldn't use objects."

"Maybe it would give the champions more courage: I'd be more concerned about saving a human being as opposed to an inanimate object."

"So if you had to save me or a possession of yours what would you choose?" She ventured

"Depends, if it was my broom then I'd save it. Not because of its monetary value, but its sentimental value."

"So your broom holds more sentimental value than me?"

"Yeah, no offense but I've known it longer, it's more useful and it can fly. You on the other hand can barely get on a broom much less sprout your own wings so I can ride you."

"More useful, your broom is more useful than me?" Hermione interrogated, attempting to ignore her blush from his innuendo.

"Yeah, I could replace you with a textbook. Well, more like 1,000 textbooks."

"You're lucky I'm taking that as a compliment. So basically you'd choose any random object over me?"

"Oh no, just more important objects like my broom. If it were you or an apple for example, I'd save you. That means a lot considering I am quite fond of apples –green ones to be precise." **(I love Drapple)**

"Oh that just boosts my ego."

"It's not just me you know, I bet Krum would rather save his broom than you."

"Am I such a horrible person?"

"No, you're just not better than a broom." He explained cheekily

"I'll never understand what goes on in that blond head of yours." She sighed "Although I probably don't want to." She wrinkled her nose which Draco thought looked adorable. "Oh it's late; I should get back and see how Harry's doing." She packed away her things and stood up. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione. Stay warm, we have a very difficult potion to make and I don't want to have to make it myself because you're in bed with a cold."

"You'll manage, you're smart enough and if you get lonely in the library you can talk to your broom since you'd rather have its company."

"That's true; I could get a dead cat and put it on top so it looks like you. Hey, can I borrow Crookshanks?"

"No you may not use my cat as a wig."

"Fair enough, then the fake you would look like a Weasley." He shuddered

"I don't see what you have against the whole family."

"Not the whole family, just the Weasel. The twins are brilliant –don't tell them I said that, the girl she's quite pretty and not annoying like her brother. Oh, and Percy is a prat. I don't know the other five."

"They're only two others." She explained "So it's just Ron and Percy then?"

"Yup, so I'd rather not have my fake you resemble either. Although I suppose, in a few decades we'll probably see some miniature real Hermiones resembling Ron Weasley."

"Ew, no I'm not having kids with him."

"That's good; hopefully we'll see little bushy-haired Bulgarians instead."

"I'm not having Viktor's kids either!"

"Why not?"

"I just met him."

"You wouldn't last a day in an earlier century."

"I would like to marry someone slightly more intelligent than Viktor and Ron."

"Who then, Snape?"

Hermione grimaced "No, ugh. What about you?"

"Probably some pureblood airhead my parents will arrange a marriage with, preferably anyone but Pansy."

"Even Crabbe or Goyle?"

"At least they're quiet. Shouldn't you be going now?"

"Trying to get rid of me, are we?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Night."

****SPACE******

"I can't believe so many people could go so wrong."

"It was a tough potion to make; luckily we managed to finish it."

"Yeah, and we got it checked before the explosions." She commented, _scourgifying_ the green sludge off herself and the table and Draco did the same.

"Snape's not very happy." He observed, glancing at the furious professor.

"That's an understatement, over half the class messed up. I wonder what his punishment will be."

"A suitable punishment will be given swiftly and it will be humiliating, so that those who have disappointed me" He glared at the Slytherins. "…will understand that such blunders are not to be taken lightly." He announced as if he had heard what she said from across the room.

Once everyone had cleaned up they left for class.

"I'll see you in the library; I have to talk to Snape about something."

"Okay."

****SPACE******

"Hey, Charms essay?" Hermione greeted as he sauntered over to her table.

"Sounds good to me."

"Dumbledore." He exclaimed whilst they were working

"No, Hermione." She pointed to herself.

"I mean, you could marry Dumbledore. He's about the same level of intelligence as you except with a lot of weird stuff added in."

"You're really comparing me to the greatest wizard alive?"

"He's the greatest wizard of his age and you're the brightest witch of yours."

"Bright, not great."

"This is why you're in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. The greatness of a wizard or witch isn't always measured in their experiences, but I know you'll achieve the same amount of greatness as him in time, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." She said, blushing

"So is that a yes?"

"What? No, I'm not going to marry Dumbledore."

"You are the worst person to set up. I should've known." He sighed

"Well excuse me for wanting to marry someone a little close to my age."

"We'll find a nice Ravenclaw for you."

"Not that I mind, but why does it have to be a Ravenclaw?"

"I don't know a lot of very intelligent people in Gryffindor, unless you want to marry yourself which is your choice really." She laughed and he continued "In Slytherin they're all stupidly prejudiced so no. Which leaves us with Hufflepuff and need I say more?"

"You know the Goblet believed that the most worthy and qualified student for the tournament is a Hufflepuff so there."

"You're right; the Goblet is something we should trust to make the right decision…which is why it felt that Hogwarts needed two champions. Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Hermione punched him. "So are we considering Hufflepuffs? Because then we should just wait for them to FIND you if they're your soul mate."

"Hah. No not too keen on a Hufflepuff, not that I have anything against them, it's just that I don't know any I'd be interested in. Why do we have to stick to house stereotypes, though?"

"It's quicker; you're not getting any younger."

"How did we start this anyway?"

"We were discussing substitutes for you and I still need to get something to use as a wig for my broom."

"But I'm here now. I didn't catch a cold."

"I know; it's a shame that you didn't, but what about during the summer?"

"We can owl each other."

"Don't your parents mind owls flying around your house?"

"No, they've gotten used to it."

"What was it like when you first found out you were a witch?"

"Well, I had the same problem as everyone. I had little 'accidents' where I blew things up and made the lawnmower run on its own."

"That's the machine that cuts grass right?"

"Yeah it is; my parents were really scared by that one. Then my letter came and they were actually really proud once they understood. Of course at that age, I had control over my wild magic."

"My parents were just relieved they didn't have to disown me."

"Is that what all pureblood families do to squibs?"

"Most of them yeah, my mother was glad she didn't have to give me away but my father was just relieved he would avoid the scandal that all pureblood parents fear."

"That's horrible."

"It's not that bad." He shrugged

"Well you aren't a squib, and I know you'll be a brilliant wizard."

"So will you."

"I'll be a brilliant wizard?"

"Sorry that's wrong; you already are a brilliant wizard."

"It's the nicest I can expect from you so thanks."

"You're welcome; do you want to go back to work now?"

"Is my name Hermione Granger? Yes I want to do some work which I would've finished ages ago if you weren't distracting me."

"You're the one who let yourself get distracted." He smirked.

****SPACE******

"I have devised a plan as to how you will be punished; I can assure you your parents will be furious." Snape smirked. "Each of you on my list will be forced to purchase and wear…" He paused. "I think you'll all be surprised, the person you'll be buying said item from isn't even aware of this." There was a terrifying silence. "You will all have to buy and wear the badges for S.P.E.W. and I will put spells on them to ensure you follow these instructions."

There was an upheaval as students shouted their opposition.

"You will do as you are told and if you don't I'll have you campaigning for it. Miss Granger, would you please bring in badges tomorrow for them to buy?" She nodded at him "Now, the ingredients and instructions for today are on the board." Snape stated calmly.

No one argued with him after that but everyone muttered to each other.

"Thank you." Hermione said to Draco.

"For what?"

"How else did he come up with that idea? I doubt he even knew what S.P.E.W. was until you told him."

"How do you know it wasn't Potter or Weasley who told him?"

"They hate S.P.E.W., they bought badges but they probably wish it was dissolved sometime soon. They also hate Snape and wouldn't talk to him unless he was giving them detentions or something, and they don't have the brainpower to come up with an idea like that."

"The only reason I told him was so you would shut up about not having any members."

"Okay." But her wide grin showed she didn't believe him. "Oh bollocks, I need badges, I only have about 5 and there are well 20 or more people who'll need them and what are you laughing at?"

"You swore." He explained, his shoulders shaking.

"Shut up, how am I supposed to make 20 badges in one night?"

"With the help of your very attractive and intelligent colleague, of course."

"You'll help me?"

"No, I meant Filch." He commented dryly

"Thanks, for asking Filch to help me."

"I don't want you falling asleep and collapsing into my cauldron because you were up all night making badges."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

****SPACE******

"Well this is fun isn't it?" Draco announced

"We're almost done." She sighed

"Tired?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me though; it would've taken me ages."

"That's ok. You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"I know but I've been stressing over Harry and the final task a lot recently."

"Not to mention you staying up at night making hats and scarves for the house elves." He added as they packed up the finished badges and made their way out of Snape's room. He had let them use it to make the badges because Madam Pince wouldn't have allowed it in the library.

"I have to; it's not fair how they're treated."

"It's not fair that you're forcing freedom on them either."

She turned around and glared at him and he took a step back.

"You know, I didn't bother you with my house elf opinions because I knew you were a pureblood and you wouldn't understand because you had been taught differently. But at least before you had the decency to keep quiet and not mock my attempts at aiding them. I thought you were being nice by staying out of it, but helping me was just to make me shut up. I should've known you'd be like this, and I don't care what you think; I'm not going to listen to a spoiled pureblood brat because he thinks –"

"Before you finish your rant can I show you something?" He interrupted

"What?"

"Come with me."

She followed him and he led her down the stairs towards the bowl of fruit painting.

"Why are you taking me to the kitchen?"

"You'll see."

He tickled the pear and they went inside, when the elves saw her they hurried away from her.

"Miss Hermione is not allowed here. We don't want to be freed." The elves protested.

"Miss Hermione is with me, and you won't kick me out will you?"

"Of course not, Master Draco is always welcome here." An elf at the front smiled

"Master Draco? It is good to see you again so soon sir." Dobby ran from behind the others, flung himself at Draco, and hugged his legs.

"Good to see you too, Dobby." He replied awkwardly as the house elf clung to him.

"Miss Hermione, how are you? I have collected your hats because the others would not take them."

"Oh, I had thought I was freeing some of them. I'm fine thanks, how are you Dobby?"

"Dobby is happy to see you both, Dobby has missed Master Draco."

"Didn't you used to work for his family?"

Dobby nodded.

"But they were cruel to you, why would you miss them?"

"Only Master Lucius beat Dobby; Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco were kind to Dobby."

"Master Draco has been kind to all of us, not like his other classmates." A random elf declared.

"Master Draco freed his personal elf when Master was six years old." Dobby informed

"You did?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"He was extremely distraught until I told him he could still work for me, and no, he would never accept pay or anything like that. It's not what house elves want. Well what most house elves want." He corrected, looking down at Dobby who was watching him with large adoring eyes.

"But they…"

"They don't want freedom; it's not in their nature. It's like stopping a bee from working; it's how they all survive –by giving their lives to the hive. They don't want freedom or salary, they just want kindness and if everyone was just a little more sympathetic towards them then they would be happy without needing money or freedom because it's not what they want. The only life they know is serving someone else, all I'm saying is that we shouldn't force them to think otherwise but that doesn't mean we need to be inhumane to them." He affirmed, only to have the wind knocked out of him as a mass of brown hair barrelled into him.

"I'm sorry for judging you, I was completely wrong." She confessed into his chest, her arms around him.

"Don't say that, the day Hermione Granger is wrong is the day hell freezes over." He smirked, his arms around her.

She chuckled and released her grip on him. She looked down, not wanting him to see her blushing.

"Does this mean that you'll stop making hats for them?"

"Well I…"

"Don't waste your life away on a pointless cause, you can help them more by just being kind instead of telling them that they want freedom because they don't, at least the Hogwarts elves don't."

"Okay."

"Miss Hermione isn't going to bully us anymore?" An elf inquired

"Miss Hermione is not a bully!" Dobby proclaimed.

"That's right Dobby, she isn't." He knelt down so that he was closer to the elves. "She's a very nice girl, and she's my friend. So will you do me a favour and bring her some cookies, please?"

"Yes Master Draco, we will bring her cookies. We will like anyone that Master Draco likes because he is always good to us." The elves declared

Draco stood up to his full height and shook his finger at Hermione. "If I see you knitting again, you'll be sorry."

"Okay." She agreed happily

"You know, you seem to be hugging me a lot as of late. Not that I mind." He smirked.

Hermione's face turned a darker shade of red.

She lay awake that night, thinking about how her feelings towards him had changed. _Not like he'll ever like me anyway, I'm just a plain-looking, bushy haired, boring bookworm. I wish I could get over him like I did with Ron, that was easy actually, but how I feel about Draco is so different to how I felt about Ron. Draco and I get along so easily it's like we've been friends for years whereas me and Ron who've actually been friends for years bicker constantly. Draco listens to me and he makes me laugh, he never makes me cry –at least not since second year and at least he apologised and I know he won't do that again. But he'll never see me as anything other than a friend; I guess that's better than nothing._ She sighed inwardly, unaware that a certain Slytherin was thinking the same thoughts as her.

_She'll never go for a guy like me; even though she knows I'm not prejudiced about blood she would never like me. But she hugged you twice already. She hugs her friends all the time. Does she blush when she hugs them? No. See; and she chose to stay with you that day at Hogsmeade. That doesn't mean she likes me, she just wants me to be her friend._

He let his mind drift into the past

_Draco saw a bushy-haired girl sitting be herself reading on the train, he was about to ask if he could sit with her when Crabbe and Goyle called him over. He joined them, hoping he could talk to the nerdy looking girl later, his friends were all idiots._

"_Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed and Hermione leapt off the stool happily exhibiting her buck teeth and Draco felt disappointed when he saw her walk away from him towards the Gryffindors, where she wouldn't accept his friendship because he knew he would be put in Slytherin._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."_

_The smug look on his face flickered, how dare she insult him._

"_No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood." He spat but he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt in her eyes, shining through her unshed tears."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She advanced with her wand pointed at his face._

"_Hermione no! He's not worth it" Weasley shouted._

_She turned away only to spin around once again and Draco felt pain ripple through his body when she punched him. He ran away, but the pain in his face didn't bother him. It was the fact that she hit him and he didn't hate her for it. In fact, he admired her courage. But the pain that bothered him was that he made her hate him. After that day he would think about her more often, he'd watch her from a distance; he wished one day she would smile at him instead of sneer. He fell in love with the best friend of his enemy and felt that she would always hate him._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_When he saw her at the ball he was astounded, Pansy asked him why he was staring at Hermione, he made up some excuse about her teeth but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It made his blood boil when he saw Weasley scream at her and he smirked when she shouted back at him, leaving him stuttering incoherently to Potter. _

_He followed her curiously when she stormed off and watched her as she cried in an alcove, he was about to leave her in privacy when he realised that he would do what he wanted to ever since he saw her –befriend and comfort the lonely nerdy girl, sitting by herself. He made a promise to her in his mind that he would apologise and make up for the years of torment, whether or not she would forgive him was up to her but he would try his best._

He lay on his back staring at the canopy, wishing he could turn back time, walk into her compartment and introduce himself, blood supremacy be damned. But he was too young at the time to have realised what he should've done. Now he had to be content with the fact that the girl he loved would never love him in return. It was too late for him.

**Is it really too late? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Real Smile**_

**AN: Hey guys, hope you like this one, this chapter's quite long and a lot happens in it. I changed a few things like the dates, I'm not sure what day summer started for them that year but in the UK summer starts mid- July. I changed this so that they left school end of May so that Draco's birthday could be during the holidays. Also I made Theo Nott more important than he is in the canon universe.**

**Thank you to all whom read, followed, favourited, and reviewed.**

**PurpleIvy: Thank you!**

**ED'smediocrefriend: That's ok, thanks and glad you enjoyed both.**

**BHS1999: Lol and Draco actually said it in chapter 5; reread it when you have the time. It's full of StarKid wonders.**

**Joleigh13: Thank you! I love FINDing StarKids! I was actually planning to do what you suggested, I hope I can make it work.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it.**

Chapter 7

"He's dead, Cedric Diggory is dead."

Hermione was shocked and couldn't move. She saw Harry sprawled on the ground, clutching Cedric's body. They managed to pry Harry off him and Moody helped him into the castle. She hoped that he would be alright.

****SPACE******

"How's Potter?" Draco asked; they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes in the library.

"He's fine, out of the hospital wing. He's talking to Cedric's parents now."

"I never knew Diggory much; he was alright for a Hufflepuff. He was a really good seeker." Draco looked pensive. "How has Potter handled it all?"

"It's extremely overwhelming for all of us but he has it the worst." She informed. "Harry said that Voldemort is back." She added cautiously.

Draco flinched at the name but not at the news. "Do you believe him?"

"Of course, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I? I may not like Potter but I know he wouldn't lie. I always knew that he would come back one day."

Hermione merely nodded.

"How are you coping with all of this?"

"I'm fine I guess, all that we can do now is wait and prepare ourselves for when he returns."

Draco nodded solemnly.

****SPACE******

Harry's POV

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore declared. A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall; people were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

Stunned and frightened, every face in the hall was turned toward Dumbledore now, or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry saw Draco Malfoy muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt anger in his stomach; he forced himself to look back at Dumbledore.

He was unaware of the fact that Draco was muttering to Crabbe and Goyle to inform them he would leave later than them for the train. He hoped to see something (or someone) before he left.

****SPACE******

He saw her walking towards Gryffindor tower. "Psst Granger." He whispered from behind a statue.

She heard him and warily looked around then followed him into an empty corridor.

"So…" She started.

"You'll miss me loads, won't you?" He smirked

"Prat." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I will."

"I'll miss you too, but that's only because I have no one to talk to pretty much throughout the whole summer." He stated, still smirking. "Consequently I'm going to be owling you immensely."

"You'd better." She warned.

"Aw, will you cry if I don't?"

"I think it'll be the other way around."

"Yeah, right." He said.

"What will you do for your birthday?"

"Same as every year: tons of expensive presents, cake and everything; not very exciting or fun, to be honest."

"Are you…will you be able to spare a few hours on your busy day?"

"I might be." He replied, his heartbeat accelerating.

"I was wondering if, no never mind."

"What?"

"No it's silly."

"Tell me."

"I was wondering if maybeyouwantedtohangoutwithmeonyourbirthday."

"Sorry what was that?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me on your birthday." She repeated nervously. "I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, I just thought you might be bored and I could show you the muggle world and…"

"Hermione, you're rambling, and of course I do; I'd love to."

"Great, I'll owl you the details." She grinned.

"Okay."

"I should be going now, Ginny will be wondering where I am."

"Ok, well don't miss me too much." He advised as she hugged him tightly.

"That won't be very difficult."

"Don't lie to me; I know you're desperate to be around me. Can't say the same I feel the same for you though."

"So you're not desperate for me to be around you?"

"Nope."

"Why are you still hugging me then?"

"Because Granger, I can't get out of your bloody death grip."

"I'm not holding you." She stated, and Draco looked down and saw that her arms were by her sides. "I let go about 5 seconds ago."

"Insufferable know-it-all." He muttered, releasing her, his cheeks slightly pink. "Now run along to your weird Gryffindork friends."

He walked away and Hermione smiled at how the sun's rays made his hair almost blinding to look at. She shook herself; she really needed to stop doing that.

****SPACE******

She had just finished telling Harry and Ron all about Rita Skeeter when Crabbe and Goyle walked into the cabin, followed by Theodore Nott.

"Very clever Granger" Nott sneered "So, you caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favourite boy again. Big deal! Trying not to think about it are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out!" Harry shouted.

"You picked the losing side, Potter. Draco warned you in our first year. You ought to choose your company more carefully."

"Having a nice get together with your Gryffindor friends?" Draco appeared suddenly.

"Speak of the devil." Nott smirked.

"Theo, what are you doing in here?"

"Just letting Potter know he made the wrong choice when he chose his friends, and that his side will lose."

"Potter may be stupid, but not enough that he didn't already know that. Come on, let's go." Draco went out of the cabin and the others followed reluctantly.

Nott turned around and added "Too late now Potter, you'll be the first to go now the Dark Lord's back. Mudbloods and muggle-lovers first, well second, Diggory was the f-"

It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were all on the floor while the Golden Trio was on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Crabbe was sprouting tentacles all over his face because he was hit by a _furunculous_ curse from Harry and a jelly-legs jinx from George; the twins had also hexed them from the aisle. The three Slytherins started to crawl and back to their own cabin because they were all unable to walk.

"Pathetic, the lot of you." Draco sighed as he watched his friends struggle to escape. He had managed to come out unscathed at which Hermione was relieved.

"You just got lucky Malfoy." Ron seethed.

"Was it luck, or was it the fact that I was quick enough to use a shielding charm?" He put his wand back into his robe pocket and walked off.

Goyle was dragging himself because he was hit by a jelly-legs jinx from Fred. "Hey no fair, my legs are jelly." He growled. "Draco, do you know the counter curse for jelly-legs?"

"No I don't, you'll just have to let it wear off. The counter curse for jelly-legs is known only by a select few." Draco answered.

Hermione knew this was true; it was very rare to find someone who knew the counter curse, which was just '_unjellify'_. But that wasn't why she was smirking; it was because she had taught Draco the counter curse last week.

****SPACE******

Hermione and Draco owled each other every day, they would talk about all kinds of things and they would plan Draco's birthday. A few days before his birthday he received Hermione's letter which made him feel quite diffident when he saw what he would have to do.

_Dear DM,_

_My parents said it's fine for you to visit as long as they meet you. Unfortunately, I had previously told them of our interactions in earlier years so they might take some time to warm up to you. But don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand that you're different now. I hope you won't have any trouble with the directions I gave you, although I don't know how you'll manage to get here without being spotted by muggles using whichever means of transport you've chosen, but if you say you can then I trust you will. I hope you're doing ok, owl me soon._

_~HG _

Draco sent his reply, telling her he didn't mind meeting her parents even though he was actually terrified. These people probably hated him because they knew he used to bully their daughter. He didn't know how to defend himself against muggles, especially since he couldn't use his wand.

He was just going to have to charm his way into their hearts and make them fall in love with him; it wouldn't be too difficult hopefully. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to do the same to their daughter.

****SPACE******

Hermione was in her bathroom standing in front of the mirror, struggling to make her hair look nicer than normal yet she didn't want to make it seem as if she was trying too hard. She heard the doorbell ring and after checking her appearance in the mirror once more she rushed downstairs in time to see her mom opening the door.

"Draco, happy birthday!" She exclaimed and her voice seemed uncharacteristically high pitched.

"Hello Hermione, thank you." He replied.

"Mum this is Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco." Her mother held out her hand for him to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs Granger, and might I say you have a charming home." He replied, taking her hand and instead of shaking it he kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Oh please, call me Diane." She said, obviously flattered.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy I presume?" Hermione's father came into view and Draco swallowed nervously as he looked up at the muggle towering over him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Granger." He said, shaking the muggle's hand.

"Won't you come in?" Mr Granger asked.

"Certainly, Hermione is there a place to store this?" He stepped inside and displayed a shiny, black broom which was previously hidden behind the hedge next to the door.

"You flew here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'm just concerned someone might have seen you."

"No need to worry, it has the option of a disillusionment charm built in."

"Oh wow, a disillusionment charm is a spell that is used for concealment. The charm makes that which has been bewitched to act as a chameleon, taking the colour and texture of that which is behind and around them." She explained to her parents.

"It's summer Granger, you don't need to sound like a textbook all the time." He smirked.

"Just because I get O's on my Charms essays."

"And I don't?" He queried with a raised eyebrow.

"So Draco, why don't you show us this disillusionment charm?" Diane interrupted.

"If you'd like." He pressed on a button and the broom disappeared from view.

"Impressive." Diane said.

"It's very handy because I'm not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts; so otherwise I'd be flying in plain view since I'm not allowed to cast the charm myself." He pressed the button again and the broom reappeared.

"It's not the one I've seen you fly on." Hermione observed.

"I just got it today; it's the new StarKid 2000. It's not allowed to be used for Quidditch obviously so I can only use it for flying during the holidays."

"Well you can put it in the shed if you'd like, come I'll show you." Diane offered.

"Oh, thank you." Draco followed her outside.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot.

"Well your mother certainly seems to like him." Mr Granger replied.

"Daddy please, be nice to him."

"We'll see." He said with his arms crossed.

"I swear it was the cutest thing, and she's absolutely embarrassed about it to this day." Diane said as she reappeared with Draco who was laughing –obviously at Hermione's expense.

"Mum, what mortifying story are you telling him?"

"She gets embarrassed over such little things." Diane explained.

"I don't think that was anything to be embarrassed about." Draco assured, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I bet it was a good one." Mr Granger said.

"Oh Merlin." She hung her head and her tamed curls fell around her face.

"Did you do something different to your hair?" Draco inquired.

"I might have." She answered, biting her lip.

"You know, you should take tips from Hagrid. I think he used axel grease for his at the Yule Ball. You should try it; you might be able to conquer that mane of yours."

Hermione smacked him on the arm yet she was grinning.

"Dear, help me in the kitchen will you?" Diane asked her husband and they left them.

Draco and Hermione sat down in the living room. "It's very chilly for June isn't it?" Hermione blurted.

"Yes, I'm quite grateful of it because of what I'm wearing." Draco replied and Hermione took in his appearance. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and trousers. His hair was tousled from flying and Hermione thought it looked like messy perfection.

"I'm just glad you didn't show up in robes, which would be kind of awkward for my muggle parents."

"Well like I said I'm glad of the weather because when it's hot at home I just wear boxers –now that particular choice of apparel would have been very, very awkward."

"I'd hex you if you did." She narrowed her eyes but failed to hide her blush or her laughter.

"I think you'd be too enthralled by my magnificent body."

"Yeah, right." She snorted at which Draco glared.

Hermione's parents then came back with tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Draco looked at his watch, stood up and waited a few seconds then and flowers burst out from his pocket.

"I thought you couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts?" Mr Granger asked.

"This was a shrinking charm I had someone do for me, it's set to wear off at a certain time." He explained then handed them to Hermione. "These are for you."

"Oh you shouldn't have, it's your birthday." Hermione said, accepting them.

"So, I get more than enough things I don't want, at least let me give someone else something." He shrugged.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She smiled as she smelled the bouquet of red and white tulips. (**Red tulips represent undying love and white ones represent one-sided love.)**

Draco nodded; she then excused herself to go upstairs to put them in water.

"So Draco, Hermione used to tell us stories about you." Mr Granger said as Draco sat back down.

"I'm guessing they weren't very pleasant." Draco replied. "Allow me to elucidate, I was brought up to believe that muggleborns aren't meant to be, that they're inferior and so I ridiculed her for being so. Yet as time passed I realised that I was only doing it to show off in front of my friends, because I didn't really believe in that blood purity nonsense, it's a load of rubbish and I knew because your daughter was proof. How can the brightest witch of our age be a muggleborn if they're supposed to be inferior? I realised the error of my ways and Hermione –kind soul that she is, forgave me and she's the greatest friend I could ever ask for. It's me who is inferior to her; I don't deserve to have a friend like her."

"Oh how sweet." Diane empathised.

"Yes well, what about Hermione's other friends? What do they say about your friendship?" Mr Granger interrogated.

"We're not the best of friends, to be perfectly frank they hate me. So we thought it best to pretend we aren't friends, otherwise they might make things difficult for Hermione and I don't want that."

"So you and Hermione are just friends? Nothing more?" Mr Granger quizzed.

"Yes sir, nothing more."

"Do you want that to change?"

"No sir, I don't believe she feels that way about me." He stated calmly.

"But what do you feel towards her?"

"To be honest I don't think how I feel matters if she doesn't reciprocate those feelings. I know it may sound cowardly; but if she thinks of me only as a friend I will pretend not to want more because it would make her feel uncomfortable and then I will lose her friendship, which I could not bear. So I will do what is best for her as long as she is happy, even if it breaks my heart."

"Oh." Mr Granger replied, looking stunned.

"That was beautiful." Diane flung her arms around Draco.

"Thank you." Draco said, looking perplexed. He hoped to Salazar that Hermione didn't hear what he said.

Fortunately for him she didn't, she came down just in time to hear what her mother said and saw her hug Draco.

"What were you all talking about?" Hermione asked.

"We were just chatting about Draco in your earlier years." Her dad said.

"Dad, he's not like that anymore."

"I know that now, I understand that he's changed and quite admirably so."

"Oh, ok." Hermione said looking confused. "We should get going; I told Draco I'd take him out for a movie."

"They'll be doing the floor so you should stay out for a while." Diane said.

"How much time do you have?" Hermione turned to Draco.

"No one will notice when I come home so I can go at whatever time."

"Oh that's …nice" Diane said indecisively.

"Well you can stay out for a while but we'll have a late dinner once the floor is done and you'd better be back by around 8. You may join us if you'd like, Draco."

"If it's not too much trouble, thank you."

"Well what are you two hanging around for? Get going!" Dine shooed them out the door.

"Which way?" Draco asked when they exited the house.

"This way." Hermione pointed and they started walking. "How have you been?"

"Same as I have been as I said in my letters –bored most of the time."

"Is the rest of the time when you're writing letters?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I've been writing to my grandfather and it's quite enjoyable."

"Tell me about him?"

"Well, he's old, crabby, bossy, and very clingy."

"Hey!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You should be respectful towards your elders." She replied, playing along.

"He's big-headed enough."

"You're not big-headed?"

"I have reason to be, I'm a Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes at him. "How is he clingy?"

"Well he hugs me for long periods of time."

"Actually he let go 5 seconds before you did."

"Have you been stalking me? If that's not clingy then I don't know what is."

"You're just covering up the fact that you miss your 'grandfather'."

"Maybe I do, but then I realise that I have an enormous library which is pretty much the same as him."

"Sure, that's what you think. If he went away for a long time I'm sure you'd be sobbing."

"I really don't think so."

"Stay in denial then." She sighed. "So what were you talking about with my parents?"

"Like they said –our earlier years at school."

"Yes, but what did you say to them?"

"Just that I was an idiot to be prejudiced towards you because of your blood and that you forgave me and we're now friends. Why do you ask?"

"Well my dad didn't look like he wanted to run you over with his car anymore."

"To be honest I was worried he'd drill holes into me with his tooth drill thing."

Hermione laughed.

"It's not funny." He mock frowned.

"It's ok Dwako; I'll protect you from the big bad monster."

"Did you have to protect Potter and Weasley?"

"He likes Harry, Ron not that much but he kind of gets along with him."

"So your father has a slight aversion towards the Weasel. I like him a lot more now."

"I think he likes Harry because he knows we're too close for him to try anything."

"So your father doesn't like Weasley because he likes you?"

"Maybe, or it could be because he's seen him eat." They both laughed at this and Hermione tried to ignore the implication that her dad might only like Draco because he will always only think of her as a friend. "My dad always did have trouble with my guy friends. But I guess that's just him being over protective of his daughter."

"Were there many guy friends?" He inquired.

"No." She blushed "Why do you ask?"

"The look on Pansy's face if she knew that guys are swarming to you at home as well would be priceless." He prevaricated.

"What do you mean as well?"

"You know, you dated a professional Quidditch player."

"That's hardly a swarm."

"That's what you think; you have plenty of admirers that saw you at the Ball. You just don't know about them."

"Interesting, are there many Slytherins?"

"A few, but they deny it because you're… you know. Why, have a certain Slytherin in mind?"

"Yes, your friend Blaise Zabini is quite hot."

"Oh, Blaise's gay." He lied.

"If only I were a gay pureblood male." She sighed.

"Well you wouldn't like Blaise anyway."

"Why not?"

"He's not very smart."

"He gets O's in Potions."

"Besides potions, also your dad might not approve."

"He's just fastidious; and he's not scary you know."

"Easy for you to say, he likes you. I can't imagine why though." He said before receiving a smack on his arm.

"So what do you want to see?"

"I dunno didn't you tell me about that one" He pointed to a poster of Toy Story.

"Oh I love that one but we don't have to see it. I had another one in mind for you."

"Is it one that you like?"

"I haven't seen it but I know you will, it's an action movie."

"Well then let's see the one you like."

"No it's not my birthday."

"But you're paying."

"But it's your birthday."

"So I can decide which one to see."

"Fine, we'll see both."

"Won't that take time?"

"We have time." She shrugged "But we'll only waste it if we stand here arguing."

They bought their tickets and popcorn which Draco though tasted wonderful and they watched Toy Story first and then wandered around for a while before the next one started."

"I liked it."

"I'm glad; you'll probably like Die Hard 3. I'm being stereotypical and assuming you'll like it because you're a guy."

Turns out she was right and Draco enjoyed it immensely.

"Yeah A.J. told me he really liked it and the previous ones, so I thought you might too."

"Who's A.J.?"

"He's just my neighbour." She replied, watching from the corner of her eye.

"Oh."

"He's great, he writes really good novels and he's so smart."

"That's nice." He said, looking murderous. "What are you smirking at?" He frowned.

"Nothing, you haven't had muggle candy yet, let's get some." She grabbed his hand to his delight and dragged him into a candy store. **(Let's just pretend that Red Vines are wizard candy.)**

They spent a few hours roaming the mall and Hermione showed Draco all sorts of muggle things.

"So first time in the muggle world, what do you think?" She asked him as they headed back.

"I think it's fantastic, it's amazing how they live. Sorry that me sound like I'm observing a new species."

"It's ok, wizards and muggles pretty much are different species."

"But they're the same really. We all have lives with problems and such, it's just that we have magic and they don't. I used to think they would be so uncivilised compared to us but they're not."

She watched him with a small smile on her face and they went back into her house.

They had dinner and he talked to her parents about what he knew about the muggle world –which was actually quite a lot to their surprise, and he talked about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. After dinner they all sat in the living room and talked for about an hour, Hermione's parents seemed to find him to be very pleasant company.

"I should probably be going soon, you must have work tomorrow."

"I'll give you your present now." Hermione declared, rising.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't be silly. Come on, it's upstairs."

He followed her up the stairs into her bedroom wondering if her present was that she was going to have her wicked way with him. He entered a room predictably filled with bookshelves.

"Not surprising that you sleep in a library at home as well."

"What do you mean as well?"

"You sleep in the library at Hogwarts; don't try to deny it I see you sneaking back every night."

"You caught me." She confessed as she pulled out a tiny box from her drawer.

"Happy birthday Draco."

He opened the box and saw a beautiful silver snake ring inside.

"You told me how you always wanted to own something muggle without people being able to know that it's muggle, this ring is muggle but it looks like a wizard's doesn't it?

"It does; and it's wonderful thank you." He inspected it carefully. "You had it engraved?"

She nodded; the inscription read '_Not all Slytherins are too selfish to be heroes'._

"In case you needed a reminder, and it's true. Do you know how I know?"

He shook his head.

"Remember when Crabbe and Goyle bullied me? Snape took 50 points from his own house and gave them detention, now that is heroism. I think you did something too, I forget what."

"Cheeky bugger." He narrowed his eyes.

"Might I do the honours?"

"Of course."

She slid the ring onto his finger and Draco had a vision suddenly and when Hermione looked up from his hand her eyes widened.

"Don't move a muscle, don't even blink." **(Blink and you're dead.)**

She grabbed a muggle machine and clicked it.

"Okay you can relax now."

"What is that?"

"It's a polaroid camera. I almost gasped but I didn't want you to worry then we would've lost it."

"Lost what?"

"This." She held up the picture which showed Draco looking slightly confused but fortunately he hadn't moved a muscle as instructed, particularly the lower facial muscles. Draco stared at the picture, at himself, displaying his first smile. It was small and pleasant and dreamy yet it was beautiful and it was his first real smile.

"Am I, am I smiling?" **(How many of you read that in Lauren's voice?)**

"Yes Draco, I'm so proud of you." She said, hugging him.

"It's just a smile, woman. Can I keep the picture though?"

"Oh so it does have some meaning to you? No you can't have the picture."

"Why not?"

"Because it's muggle and because I want it." She replied, breaking loose.

"Isn't that cute, but what if I want to see my smile?"

"Then look in the mirror doofus."

"I don't know how to make it happen again."

"Well you were looking at the ring when it happened, look at the ring again or think about the ring. My gift made you smile." She said smugly.

"Actually it wasn't the ring per se; it was… never mind, keep the damn picture."

"What was it?" **  
**

"Nothing, how about we do a trade? You keep that picture and you give me a picture."

"Fine, what about one of these?" She gestured to her photo frames.

"Those have other people in them, mainly Potter and Weasley. Give me one later."

"Oh ok." She smiled fondly at the picture. "Thank you."

"It's just a picture, no need to get emotional." He smirked.

"You were arguing with me for it."

"Because, I could sue you for taking a picture of me without my permission."

"But then you'd have to admit to being in a muggle house with a muggleborn."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"That's up to you."

"If it was a bad thing then why was I smiling?"

She didn't know what to say so she just smiled at him again and then hugged him again.

"You really like hugging me don't you?"

"Shut up. Weren't you leaving?"

"Well if you're that desperate to get rid of me."

"I am."

"You'll be sobbing as soon as I leave."

"Excessively. Come I'll walk you out."

"It's raining."

"I'll put on a jacket." She pulled out a jacket and Draco couldn't help but smirk when he saw what was hanging in her cupboard.

"Why the smirk?"

"That's a nice cloak, where did you get it?"

"Some drunken loser gave it to me at the Yule Ball."

"Why did you keep it?"

"He had a lovely smile."

"Oh."

"Shall we go?"

"Um, yes."

"Won't you be cold Draco?"

"My broom has a drying charm and a heating charm."

"Oh ok."

He followed her downstairs. "It was lovely to meet you Diane and you Mr Granger."

"Please, call me Sam." Her dad replied.

"Alright then Sam, thank you for having me over." He said, shaking his hand.

"Not at all, happy birthday."

"Do come again Draco." Diane appealed.

"I would like that." He shook her hand. "Goodnight and thank you to both of you again."

He and Hermione walked towards the shed in silence as the rain drizzled gently on them and the wet grass was squished beneath their feet. The door creaked open and Hermione handed him his broom.

"You know he never let any of my other guy friends call him by his first name."

"Not even Potter?" He smirked.

"Not even him, he must really like you."

"Well I'm a likable person." He said as they left the shed.

He mounted his broom and gripped it tightly; he glanced down at his ring gleaming in the moonlight. "For once I didn't spend the day with my mountains of meaningless presents." He looked up at her. "I actually enjoyed myself because of you; it was the best birthday ever, thank you."

"That's ok, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He switched the disillusionment charm on and vanished from view. Hermione wondered if he had left when unexpectedly, a lock of hair was tucked behind her ear. "Goodnight Hermione." He whispered before Hermione felt him place a quick kiss on her cheek. There was a slight breeze and Hermione knew he had taken off. She hurried back inside the house. "It's freezing out there; I'd better go dry up." She said before rushing up the stairs, thankful that she was able to get away before her parents saw the blush hiding beneath her hood.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it, to quote Lucius, it's not over yet. It will be soon :( but I'll be writing more fanfics so keep an eye on me if you want.**

** If you StarKids didn't notice; A.J. Holmes plays Gilderoy Lockhart in AVPSY (I can't stop laughing when I watch that scene! You know which one :D). Why Toy Story and Die Hard 3? Because I love them both and they were both released in 1995. Kinda random I know, but I was like falling asleep when I wrote that part.**

**Mr Granger didn't start liking him all of a sudden if you're wondering, what Draco said helped but he started to like Draco gradually over the course of the evening.**

**Did anyone notice the Grangers' first names? You wouldn't unless you've been where everybody knows your name. :P **

**Review please!**

0  
0  
0


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Real Smile**_

**An: I wanted to upload this yesterday as a birthday gift but I didn't have time to finish it and I had a headache last night and this morning so I'm uploading it now. I hope you like this chapter and you won't want to murder me after reading it. Please follow me if you want so that when this is over you can read the other awesome fanfics I write. Thank you to all whom followed, favourited, and reviewed. **

**Like in chapter 7, I used parts from the actual books. I like to see how Draco and Hermione might have perceived the happenings in the books.**

**meadow-music****: I hope they will too :D and thanks, glad you liked the reference.**

**Renee****: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**eoz16****: thank you and I think your review is beautiful.**

**Joleigh13****: Ha, I know it's weird but cool.**

**BHS1999****: Yes! Doctor who! Thank you, glad you like it. Their kiss will come soon. **

**DramioneAddiction****: Here you go **

**LadySarahj****: Ha, yes I will definitely be your new best friend because you are TOTALLY AWESOME, as are your reviews. The quote "Snape gets drunk and declares his love for Gryffindor", actually wasn't intended to be a reference but now that you pointed it out it makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to that wonderful woman, J.K Rowling. Happy belated birthday Jo: our queen, Harry Potter: the boy who lived, and Joey Richter: the boy with the crooked jaw.**

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco wrote to each other every day, as time went by Hermione finally accepted the fact that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Writing to Draco again?" Her mother asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, his house elf enchanted a table to attack his friends. But he told them it had always been like that." She laughed.

"Aren't you against people having uh…elves?"

"I'm against house elf slavery and that they don't receive pay for their work. But it's hard to change that when they don't want freedom or pay. Draco suggested that we should just treat them with kindness and respect. The elves at Hogwarts kind of hate me because I'm always trying to free them, so he said I should stop since they won't listen anyway."

"Oh, how does he treat his elves?"

"He's nice to them, I know this for a fact because he was nice to the Hogwarts ones, and Dobby –who used to work for his family, told me so and Dobby wouldn't lie."

"I have no doubt he is nice to them."

"He accidentally freed one when he was young, but the elf refused to leave."

"He's such a sweet boy."

"Don't tell anyone mum, if Harry and Ron found this out they'd hex him." She bit her lip "I… kind of fancy him." She looked down, and fiddled with her quill. "They'd hex him if they found out we're friends, actually."

"Have you told Draco?"

"No, nor do I plan to. He'll either stop talking to me or laugh at me."

"I don't think he will; I didn't laugh when one of my friends had a little crush on me."

"That's the thing, it's not really um…it's not exactly a _little_ crush."

"Oh I see, well you have to tell him nevertheless."

"What? No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he only thinks of me as a friend; besides, what am I going to say? Hey, we've been enemies for four years and we became friends a mere 7 months ago but I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Well when you say it like _that_." She rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Face it Mum, I'm just going to have to pretend like I don't have feelings for him."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Where's your… um, Gryffindor courage? You just have to dive in headfirst sometimes you know?"

"It's funny, that's what I told him what Ron should do. I'm glad he didn't and I'm also glad he was a prick to me at the Yule Ball, because if he wasn't then I wouldn't be friends with Draco."

"Don't give up hope, tell him."

"I'm not going to do it in a letter; I want to see the horrified look on his face. Also I wouldn't want anyone else to find out. I would hate it if his father heard of this."

"So you'll tell him then?"

She nodded sullenly and her mom grinned excitedly.

"What are you so happy about?" She frowned.

"I'm just glad you're going to tell him, I'd hate to see you pining away for him."

"Well, soon I'll be pining away for him without him being my friend."

"Don't think like that. You never know, he might like you too and if he doesn't I'm sure you'll stay friends."

"It'll be really awkward; I'm definitely not going tell him I'm in love with him. I'll just say I have a minor crush. Sorry I'm bothering you with all this."

"That's ok, and it'll be fine, trust me. So what are you sending Harry for his birthday next week?"

"Honeydukes chocolates, his aunt and uncle probably feed him horribly and it's a reminder of the world he loves."

***Space*****

"Erm—Harry—could I borrow Hedwig so I can tell Mum and Dad? They'll be really pleased—I mean, prefect is something they can understand—"

She was so excited about being appointed prefect; she wanted to tell her parents right away. She talked to them about school all the time and they listened but they didn't understand a majority of it. She was glad that she could tell them this because it was something they could relate to.

***Spaceballs! Anyone seen that? It's pretty funny. Use the Schwartz! ****

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, "We're –well –Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there for the whole journey." Said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well I–I might see you later, then."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry; she really had expected him to be prefect. It wasn't that Ron didn't deserve it; it's just that it was as George said –unexpected.

They found the prefects carriage and went inside; there were places for each house and for the heads. Hermione and Ron stored their trunks in the spaces provided. Padma Patil was the girl prefect for Ravenclaw and came over to say hello to them. "Hey guys."

"Hi Padma." Hermione smiled.

"Alright." Ron nodded.

"Can you believe we're prefects?"

"I definitely wasn't expecting it. Although it was kind of obvious that Hermione would get it." Ron said.

"Well no, there are plenty of other Gryffindor girls that deserve it just as much as I do."

"I don't think so Hermione." Padma said.

She was about to protest when Ron groaned. "Look who's the Slytherin prefect."

She turned her head to where Padma and Ron were looking and saw Draco enter the carriage, Pansy behind him.

The Heads came in and gave their instructions and then asked them to fill in some forms. Hermione finished quickly and saw Draco had as well. He glanced at her and then quickly looked away, as did she. She tried to hide the smile creeping up but when she looked back at Draco she had lost the smile completely as she glared at Pansy running her hands through his hair.

"I love that you changed your hair last year. Did you do it for me Drakie?"

_The only thing I would do for you is throw you off a cliff. I should tell her the truth, I changed my hair for a muggleborn Gryffindor that you hate…oh and I'm also in love with her. Maybe she'll have heart attack and die._ He decided on a much better strategy when he saw Hermione glaring furiously at Pansy.

"Maybe I did." He answered in his most seductive voice; the seats were quite close so he knew Hermione would hear him. From the corner of his eye, he saw her looking even angrier. Pansy inched her lips closer to his but he was saved as the Head Boy came back in and told them to patrol the corridors. He was so grateful that he didn't have to kiss Pansy he could've kissed the Head Boy.

_She looked very angry, perhaps jealous. But she doesn't like me …oh well, might as well have some fun experimenting with her reactions._ He allowed Pansy to grab his arm clutch onto it tightly as she dragged him down the corridor.

_Hermione's POV_

"I love that you changed your hair last year. Did you do it for me Drakie?"

_Definitely not, do you want to know who he did it for? Me. That's right, his know-it-all, Gryffindor, mudblood friend whom he often complains to about you. You know, he may not fancy me but at least he despises you. _

"Maybe I did." Draco said in a seductive tone. _Wait what did you say?_

Pansy inched her lips closer to his. _Don't you fucking dare, why isn't he pulling away? Although he isn't actually leaning closer either; still, why isn't he pulling away? Oh thank Merlin for the Head Boy._

They all stood up to patrol the corridors and Pansy grabbed Draco's unresisting arm and dragged him out of the compartment. Hermione was starting to feel hurt but then she realised she wasn't going to be pushed around by the slut.

_Oh hell no, that bitch is going down._

_I'm Hermione Freakin' Granger!_

_I won't wince at all I'm invincible to all harm. _

_Like a Starship Ranger!_

_I'm gonna beat you up, _

_I'm gonna heat you up with a charm! (Hm, I think a _flagrante _charm on her pillow will do nicely.)_

**AN: Do you like my altered lyrics? I'm quite proud of them. Sorry for the interruption.**

_I'm the brightest and most powerful with of my age. _

_I'm a hell of a whole lot more, _

_Than this frizzy hair, _

_These frumpy clothes I wear, _

_Though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before! _

_So you can try to break me down, _

_But sorry Pans, I'm stickin' around! _

_I've thought about it, and I've found …that if I can't have Draco, then neither can you._

She stormed off with Ron and she got angrier by the minute, Ron was irritated about Draco being a prefect so he didn't bother her.

***Space****

"Well there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat in the compartment Harry, Ginny, Neville and a blond girl were sitting in. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron.

"Malfoy." Harry replied at once.

"Course." Said Ron bitterly.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," Said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

She went back into her cocoon of rage for a few minutes until she heard Ron talking about Ron talking about the power they had.

"…and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all." said Ron sarcastically.

_At least _he'll _listen to me._ "So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure to get his mates before he gets mine."

_He probably would abuse his powers, but he wouldn't dare to do anything bad to my friends._ "For heaven's sake Ron—"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing, said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt, "I must not look like a baboon's backside."

Everyone laughed, even Hermione even though she was worried that Ron and Draco might get into duels during the prefect meetings. Although it was more likely that she would get into duels with Pansy.

***Space****

"We have to go supervise the unloading, can you take Crookshanks?" Hermione said to Harry who nodded. "Thanks, let's go Ron."

They were finished fairly quickly and then walked towards the coaches; Hermione saw Draco and his gang in her peripheral vision, he slung his arm around Pansy and whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

"There they are," Ron pointed their friends out; he hadn't notice Draco or his actions. "We shouldn't leave them alone with Luna for too long, they might become delusional."

"Hahaha, that's clever Ron," She laughed loud enough for Draco to hear but not too loud that it looked obvious and she put her arm around his waist pulled him close as they walked together.

"Er, thanks." Ron grinned.

She glanced quickly over at Draco but his face was turned away and he seemed to be unaffected by Hermione's actions which made her more enraged. She let go of Ron and told him to go on ahead while she tied her shoelace.

She bent down in the hopes of overhearing Draco but her hopes were in vain. Instead she saw him walk by with his arm still around Pansy who was stroking his feathery hair again and pushing a first year out of the way. She made her way over to where her friends were, looking flushed and angry.

"Pansy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there. I swear I'm going to report her, she's only had her badge three minutes and she's using it to bully people… where's Crookshanks?"

Ginny gave her cat to her and she headed towards a carriage.

_Draco's POV_

Draco slung his arm around Pansy and whispered in her ear, making her giggle. _Ugh, is there a sound more annoying than Pansy's giggle? Oh look, Hermione's not too cheerful about this is she?_ He saw her face slide back into angry mode before she wrapped her arm around Weasley's waist and laugh at something he said. _Weasley isn't funny, unless his lifeless body is dangling from Gryffindor tower by a rope around his neck. Which it will be if he doesn't stop grinning at her like that, it's a good thing that neither can see my face._ He made sure that the two Gryffindors didn't see his face distorted with anger.

***Space****

Hermione sat at the table during the feast and her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table where she saw Pansy with one arm around Draco's shoulders and the other she was using to feed him. Hermione gripped her silverware tightly as he ate grapes straight from the pug-face's hand; his pink lips caressing her manicured hand.

Hermione's knuckles turned whiter than the vanilla ice cream on Ron's plate so she loosened her grip and picked up her fork, venting her anger on the chocolate cake on her plate, which had the misfortune of receiving violent, unnecessary stabs from her.

_Draco's POV_

"Do you want grapes Drakie?" Pansy asked, holding a bunch for him to take, which he was about to do when he had another idea.

"Why don't you feed them to me?"

She happily obliged, scooting closer and with one arm around him, she picked the grapes off so that Draco could eat them from her hand. Draco observed from the corner of his eye Hermione watching him. Her eyes widened with horror at first then narrowed and she gripped her silverware tightly. When Hermione looked away she turned to murder her cake with her fork and Draco smirked as she focused her attention on her desecrated dessert.

***Space****

Hermione lay in her bed with her brow furrowed as she analysed Draco's strange behaviour. _He hates Pansy, there must be a reason, maybe his parents are unhappy with his attitude towards her, and they want him to be nicer to her. Although I think he's overstepping it a bit, maybe it's a prank he's trying to pull on her._ Her spirits lifted at this thought._ One thing's for sure, he's not doing it to make me jealous, he'd never like a stupid muggleborn bookworm. Why did I tell Mum I would tell him?_

Draco lay in his bed with a smirk plastered to his face._ Well, well, well, Granger is jealous of Pansy is she? I thought I'd never see the day, well considering Hermione is pretty much perfect and Pansy is…Pansy. Hermione has everything that Pansy doesn't…except me, not that Pansy has me, but Hermione seems to think so. I wonder…no, that wouldn't work; I have to come up with a better plan. Oh wait, yes that's it; I think I've conjured a much superior plan as to how I will toy with Hermione's emotions. _He smirk grew more pronounced at his genius.

**AN: I know, I'm a horrible person, but they will get together in the end. Unless I choose to have them die or something just to cause you pain, just kidding, I'm not Steven Moffat. Please review!**

0  
0  
0


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Real Smile**_

**AN: Hey hope you like this one. Thank you to all whom followed, favourited, and reviewed this story. What do you guys think of new Doctor? I'm gonna wait to see him in action before I judge him. I miss Matt and he hasn't even left yet. **

**LadySarahj: ****Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter and the references. Yes, I have seen AVPSY; I waited with baited breath for it to be uploaded –which was 1 am for me. Ha. Btw, what do you think about Peter Capaldi?**

**Joleigh13:**** There isn't really a lot of jealousy in this chapter; at least, not for Draco or Hermione. In the next chapter there will be but I'm trying to make Draco as nice as possible because I don't want him to hurt her –he doesn't want to either. Thanks for sticking with me, hope I don't disappoint.**

**DramioneAddiction****: Thank you, I think your review is quite eloquent, actually. Yeah it is a bit mean but he's still Draco, he still has a bit of nastiness but he's not going to be really cruel to her or anything. You'll have to read it to find out whom and when, silly: D. Glad you like the story.**

**Cat130:**** Thanks!**

**Mickey****: Thank you! Your wait is over.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian:**** Thank you! Here you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or StarKid (I stole some lyrics to use for this chapter.)**

Chapter 9

"First day back at Hogwarts and you're already in the library?"

Hermione turned around and saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"This is the first time I've been here since I came back; I have to make up for the time lost during the summer." She grinned.

"I'm sure the library missed you as much as you did."

"Did you miss it?"

"No, I have a massive library at home."

"Rub it in."

"Although, I didn't have an insufferable know-it-all sitting with me; and that was a shame."

"I didn't have an annoying git with me, which I kind of missed."

"You didn't go to Weasley's this year?"

"No I visited Ron…oh, you dickhead." She slapped him lightly on his arm. "Won't you sit down?"

"I have to go… Pansy and Blaise are waiting for me."

"Oh, ok. You two um, seem quite close now."

"Who, Pansy and I?" He asked, looking confused. "Oh you mean yesterday, you thought? EW no, I was pretending. I thought you would know me well enough to kill me if I acted like that to Pansy without reason."

"Oh, that's good." Relief flooded her face and Draco noticed.

"You seem alleviated by this, were you jealous?" He smirked.

"No," She answered, looking down. "I'm just happy to know you aren't brain damaged." He chuckled at this. "You deserve someone who's more your type."

"That's kind of the explanation for my behaviour yesterday...it's complicated. I have to go but I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll try to come by the library unnoticed but it's harder to nowadays, so I don't know when I'll be able to."

"That's fine," She replied, pretending to be nonchalant "I'll see you when I see you."

He nodded and left.

She wondered what he meant and why he was pretending to be with Pansy.

"_You deserve someone who's more your type."_

"_That's kind of the explanation for my behaviour yesterday…it's complicated."_

***Space****

The next day at breakfast Harry, Hermione, and Ron received a letter from Dumbledore, requesting them to come to his office on the 20th of September, as he had something important to discuss with them.

"What do you suppose it is?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, hopefully he'll shed some light on things like Hagrid's disappearance." She answered and both boys nodded.

"Malfoy has one too." Harry observed, and she saw that Draco possessed a letter identical to theirs.

"Great, so the ferret will be there." Ron griped.

She didn't see Draco in the library that day, she saw him attempting almost every day after that but his efforts were always thwarted; his friends would come and bother him and drag him away –he no longer had the excuse of working with her for Potions. She decided to not worry about what he had to say; instead she would wait with hope. She would sit facing the Slytherin table so that she could glance at him occasionally, she felt lonely and she missed him terribly.

Two weeks went by since she last spoke to him and she wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. _Not likely, considering he doesn't feel the same way about me._ She thought glumly before drifting off to sleep. She was woken up in the morning by something jumping onto her bed; she opened her eyes and discovered that they were covered by long red hair.

"Wake up you old fart." Ginny said.

"If you get off me I might."

Ginny sprung to her feet, pulled Hermione from her bed and into a bone-crushing hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Gin." Hermione grinned. "Do I get my present now?"

"No, come down to the common room and we'll all give you your presents."

Hermione excitedly bounded down the stairs to receive her gifts from her friends and birthday wishes from her fellow Gryffindors. She then went down for breakfast with a large smile on her face.

The owls came in to deliver the mail and a few came and brought presents from her muggle friends and family –they would tell her parents to send them to her because they didn't know where her school was. There was also a present from Viktor which Ron groaned at. When she had finished opening and inspecting them all, another owl landed on the table with a rectangular package.

She removed the brown paper to reveal a worn out book. She carefully opened it and couldn't believe what it was; it was an autographed, 1st edition of _Pride and Prejudice._ She saw a note in between the pages and read the familiar, neat handwriting.

_I know this is one of your favourites so I hope you like it. I think I've told you before that it's my favourite muggle book. It's seems fitting; my favourite muggle book for my favourite muggleborn. You're the only muggleborn I actually know personally; so don't think you're special or anything. _ She paused in her reading and laughed at this.

"Who's that from Hermione?" Harry asked.

"My…grandmother" She replied and he went back to eating as the book looked very boring to him and she continued reading.

_Well anyway, have a great birthday, Hermione. Hope you get a lot of books and…books. Have fun._

She looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Draco was watching her. She mouthed 'thank you' and then read the last line of the note.

_P.S. Don't hate me, but I told you people should give you flowers more often._

She looked up again at him, confused. He simply looked at his watch and waited two seconds before he jerked his head upwards very slightly. She saw an owl fly down with a bouquet of red roses.

"Who are they from?" Ron interrogated.

She looked at the note, despite being fully aware of who they were from.

_Sorry, couldn't resist._

"My aunt." She lied.

Another owl flew down in front of her and delivered a basket full of Red Vines and Sugar Quills. _Hopefully I can get away from my stupid friends one day and help you out with these._ The note said and Hermione smiled sadly at it.

A third owl swooped down bearing another bouquet of red roses.

_Sorry, this is the last one I swear, but I was bored and as my friend you are entitled to receiving lavish gifts from me._ She frowned at the word "friend" but kept reading._ More importantly, I know that your face will be redder than these roses when you receive them, although it won't be as red as Weasley's. _She looked up and saw that Draco was right; Ron was as red as a tomato, as was she. _Don't you just love how I can make you happy and embarrassed, and enrage Weasley at the same time? Do me a favour, tell him your parents owled them to you and they're from some muggle friend. Make sure he knows that it's a guy. Enjoy your birthday you old witch. _

"More roses? Who are they from?" Ginny asked excitedly. Harry looked curious and Ron looked furious.

"My friend…Tom." **(As in Tom Felton? Maybe) **

"Oh." Ron said.

"Who is he?" Ginny demanded.

"Just a muggle friend, he asked my parents to send these to me."

"Tell me all about him."

"There's not much to tell."

"Well…" She realised this was an opportunity to talk to Ginny about Draco without revealing his identity. "He's really nice, even though he used to bully me years ago."

"Is he hot?"

"Well yeah I-I guess." She blushed

"What else?"

"He's really smart, and even though we're practically from different worlds we still get along really well."

"So if he bullied you why are you friends with him?" Ron asked.

"Because he's not what I thought he was like, he's actually really nice but he never shows it to anyone."

"I can think of one person he shows it to." Ginny said with raised eyebrows. "So does he like you?"

"Um, a little privacy Ron?" She said to the redhead who was blatantly waiting eagerly for her answer to Ginny's question. He begrudgingly turned around and talked to Harry. Hermione and Ginny scooted further down the bench.

"He sees me as only a friend."

"But the roses…"

"I know, but he's rich so he likes to give lots of things to his friends, he even said so in his note. Also he knows how much of an arse Ron was to me so he thought he would make him jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm not really his type. He's happy to stay friends."

"But are you?"

She stared at her hands before she shook her head.

"I knew you liked him."

"It's a bit more than that."

"Oh you poor thing."

"I'm fine really." She protested.

"Are you sure about how he feels, though?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to go put my presents in my room, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Hermione got up, gathered her things and motioned with her free arm to Harry and Ron, explaining what she was doing. As she was leaving she glanced at the Slytherin table. She frowned when she saw that Draco wasn't there anymore; she wanted to thank him.

She walked towards Gryffindor tower but stopped when she heard footfalls resonating throughout a corridor to her right. She saw Draco walking towards her, she opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to his lips. He pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday Granger." and kissed her cheek before disappearing.

She hurried into her room and placed her presents carefully on her bed. She held the new one in her hands and sat on the bed. She heard someone come into the room and she hastily hid the box under her pillow.

"Oh it's just you." She sighed when she saw it was Ginny.

"What sneaky thing were you doing?" Ginny asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"I uh…was going to open a present I just got."

"Is it from him?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "Well, open it!"

Hermione reached under her pillow and retrieved the red box tied with a gold ribbon.

"Gryffindor colours." Ginny observed. "That's so sweet."

"You have no idea." Hermione replied, ignoring Ginny's confused expression; she undid the ribbon and removed the lid. They looked inside the box and gasped simultaneously. "It's beautiful." Hermione said and Ginny nodded. Hermione gently lifted it out of the box and held it up to examine.

The sunlight shimmered through the sapphire heart and it glinted off the small diamonds above the main jewel. **(If you want to see it, the URL is on my profile.)**

"Sapphire," Hermione said "it's my birthstone."

"He definitely likes you."

"Gin, I told you he doesn't."

"Hermione please –sapphires and diamonds?"

"He's rich; he buys loads of expensive things without thinking twice."

"But look at it Hermione."

She looked at the necklace; it had a heart-shaped, dark blue sapphire pendulous inside a heart-shaped frame adorned with smaller sapphires. It was crafted in white gold and had diamonds above the frame for the finishing touch.

"It's so romantic." Ginny observed.

"I doubt that's what he was going for…but a girl can hope, can't I?"

"That's the spirit." Ginny grinned "Now turn around."

Hermione obliged and Ginny put the necklace on her.

"Hermione you look stunning, if only he could see you now. You could take a picture, though."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed and proceeded to explain to her confused friend. "I took a picture of him during the summer and he said I could keep it if I gave him one of me."

"Can I see this picture?"

"No."

"But you said he was hot." She pouted.

"I don't have it with me."

"Fine."

"Let's go and see if we can find Colin." Hermione rose and Ginny followed.

"But he has a wizard camera" Ginny argued

"Um, I can freeze it so that it looks like a muggle picture." Hermione said, although she wouldn't need to, considering that she was really going to give it to a wizard.

***Space****

Hermione walked into the Potions classroom with Harry and Ron. They were no longer paired up with their partners so the trio made their way to their usual seats.

"I think I left something at my old table." Hermione said, going to the back where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco scowled.

"I left something here; if you could move your pale arse out of the way then I'll get it and be gone."

"The sooner the better." He moved so that Hermione could reach into the shelf inside the table. "Nice necklace, was it Weasley?"

"It was from a muggle friend, if you must know. What's the matter, shocked that a muggle could have such good taste?"

"Good taste, does that mean you like it?"

"Of course I like it."

"I thought you would, not knowing what superior jewellery is."

"And you're a jewellery expert?"

"I know enough, having bought copious amounts for my girlfriends."

"Of course you do, other than your money why else would anyone want to be with you?" She walked away before he could reply and heard Zabini mutter "You never buy jewellery for your girlfriends."

"She doesn't know that." Draco replied.

Hermione sat down with a wide smile on her face.

"Nice necklace Hermione, who gave it to you?" Harry asked.

"Thanks Harry, it was a muggle friend of mine." She said evasively and Ron grumbled, knowing which muggle friend she was referring to.

At the end of the lesson Draco rose to leave and noticed something was on the shelf inside the table. It was a small envelope with his name on it. He pocketed it, wanting to know what Hermione had written to him.

When no one was looking he opened the envelope and found a note.

_Those had better be the only presents; they really are too much but thank you, I love them. It was very thoughtful of you; you knew that it was one of my favourite books and that sapphire is my birthstone. I told my friends the roses were from a muggle friend called Tom, and Ron was really jealous but hopefully he will have forgotten about it by the end of the day. The book is amazing, the necklace is beautiful, the candy is delicious, the flowers are lovely, and you're wonderful. Now stop! _

He chuckled at her frustration and his heart warmed when she called him wonderful, he noticed there was a picture in the envelope. It showed Hermione in the Hogwarts kitchen with a bouquet of roses next to her. Her small smile was shining brighter than the pendant she wore. Draco pocketed the picture and note again. _He will have forgotten by the end of the day, you say? Well we can't have that._ He smirked to himself.

**(If you want to see that picture, the URL is also on my profile. Will you look at, pretty please?)**

***Space****

Hermione was sitting in the common room, Parvati and Lavender were gushing over her necklace and Ron was rolling his eyes. Hermione heard a screech and saw an owl fly in. _Oh no, I told him no more._ She thought, but the owl didn't fly to her and she felt relieved yet somewhat disappointed. The owl flew over to Ron and dropped a bouquet into his arms.

"Who are they from?" Lavender asked.

"They're for Hermione." Ron mumbled. Ginny dragged Hermione over to where he was standing next to Harry and read the note to Hermione. _Hey Hermione, happy birthday again, you didn't think I would only give you only two bouquets did you? I thought I'd send you these as well so you have more variety. I hope you like the necklace and the book. Have a great day. _

_Love, Tom. _

She smiled and smelled the roses; they were yellow with red tips. **(Yellow roses with red tips represent friendship, and falling in love.)**

"Now will you wake up and smell the roses?" Ginny asked. "Not literally, you just did, but don't you realise he likes you?"

Harry and Ron had gone to talk to Dean so she turned to Ginny. "I told you, he's doing it to make Ron jealous; he likes winding him up."

"Don't be ridiculous he's never met Ron." Ginny thrust the note into Hermione's hands but as soon as it touched her skin, new text appeared below the old.

_Was Weasel as angry as I expected? If yes, good. Are you angry? If yes, bad. Don't be mad Granger; I only wanted to piss him off after how he treated you at the ball…and every day in general. Hope you liked the presents and the flowers; if you want more don't hesitate to ask. You deserve it, Hermione. Happy birthday, don't study, don't help anyone with their homework, and tell me if that ginger git bothers you, I doubt Potter will defend you. Not that you can't defend yourself, you're more than capable of that. Weaslette might protect you. She's like you, pretty yet scary. (Don't tell her I said that.) Hope you had an awesome day._

Hermione cringed, waiting for Ginny's reaction. The writer of the note was obvious.

"You…" Ginny started but Hermione covered Ginny's mouth.

"There are people around, let's go to my room." Hermione said and Ginny nodded and followed her upstairs, luckily there was no one there and they sat on Hermione's bed. Ginny opened her mouth to speak before Hermione stopped her and put a silencing charm on the room.

"MALFOY?"

Hermione looked down, not knowing what to say.

"The ferret, really Hermione?"

"He's not so bad you know."

"Tell me how this happened."

"At the Yule Ball, you know how Ron got really mad and we had that big argument?" Ginny nodded and Hermione continued. "After I sent him to his room I got away and started to cry. Then Draco appeared and bothered me, then we started talking and he told me I shouldn't let Ron push me around and he apologised for everything he did and I forgave him. It's funny I actually got over Ron before the Yule Ball –probably when he asked me as a last resort, but I didn't realise it until I talked to Draco about him. Anyway, the next day he asked if we could become friends and I said we could. He asked Snape to partner our class with people working at the same level because he knew Snape would put us together. This gave us a reason to work together and be in the library with no questions asked. I started to like him more as time passed, I wish people could see how nice he really was. Do you remember when Crabbe and Goyle turned into blueberries?" Ginny nodded again. "That was him, and he talked Snape out of giving Harry and Ron detention for it, despite hating them. He came over to my house for his birthday during the summer, and my parents absolutely love him. My muggle parents!"

"Wow."

"You know he listens to me when I talk, and we have such interesting conversations. We still have good-natured repartee but he never insults me and he's nice to me. He notices things; he noticed that my teeth were different right away, it took Ron and Harry ages to notice them."

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I promised my mum I would."

"Your mum knows and she's ok with it? Does she know he used to bully you?"

"Yeah she does and so does my dad, but they both forgive him; and like I said they love him now."

"They're not the only ones." Ginny said slyly. "Sorry, but I'd never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger falls in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, loads of girls have crushes on him –I included, but I'm not competition and we all just like him for his looks, everyone knows he he's horrible. Or at least most people do," She looked at Hermione blushing "I'm not one of them anymore."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You believe me."

"Of course I do; you're an excellent judge of character so I trust you're telling the truth, unless he's cursed you or something."

"Thank you for understanding." Hermione said, hugging Ginny. "Now do you realise that he doesn't like me?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind."

"He sent me all these things to make Ron jealous."

"But the Gryffindor colours, it must have killed him to do that. It was so nice, and just look at the note. Oh he thinks I'm pretty –sorry, getting side-tracked. Look, he thinks you're pretty too."

"So, he's complimented me before."

"When? What did he say?"

"He said 'you looked absolutely beautiful tonight, even when you were crying' after he walked me to the tower the night of the ball."

"Awwww that's so sweet."

"He doesn't like me though, why would he?"

"You're intelligent, charming, beautiful; why wouldn't he?"

"He doesn't Ginny, there's absolutely no way he does."

"No there's no way, that there's no way. Don't listen to your mind. What does your heart say?"

"My mind is racing but my heart it beats faster."

"You're in control, commander and master, Lady Fate creating disaster, but she ain't the boss of you. You have to tell him, listen to your heart."

"I want to, and I want to tell him how I feel."

"You have to tell him. So he'll promise to stay, so he won't go away, don't let him get away." Ginny grabbed Hermione's head, "'Mione, he can't get away!"

"I don't know, it's hard to get him alone and what will I tell Harry and Ron?"

"Quit stalling and making excuses, and if they can't understand I'll jinx the stupidity out of them."

"You're amazing, Gin."

"So 'Mione wha'cha gonna do?"

"I'm gonna listen to my heart."

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, although you could hardly call it that; it's not very exciting. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews (and there will be reviews or you will be exterminated! EXTERMINATE!).  
0  
0**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Real Smile**_

**AN: Hey I hope you like this; it's the last one before the epilogue :'(.**

**Thank you to all my readers, followers, favouriters, and my reviewers:**

**Cat130: Thanks!**

**LadySarahj: Thank you! Glad you liked the lyrics and the Dalek mention.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian: Thank you! You're welcome for updating it.**

**doctorwhonation: Thank you so much! It's awesome that you get all my StarKid, Doctor Who, and Cheers references. I'm so glad you like it!**

**SlytherinAmabel: Thank you! I think so too, people really need to stop jumping to conclusions. Thank you so much!**

**potterhead27: Thank you! Do you mean you're glad that Ginny found out? Yes, I'm a Whovian **

**hitsugaya-tomome: Yeah! Know the reference? **

**Cleocleo22: Thank you so much! It means a lot to know that I can create something that people can be obsessed with. Unfortunately it's actually ending now. I'm not going to drag it out to the last book as I would out of ideas and this is more about humour. I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I do plan on sometime in the future writing a long fic that takes place in HBP and DH. Also, I'm currently working on a one-shot of the scene in Malfoy Manor. Thank you again, and I hope you don't hate me **** xx.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! I don't really **

Chapter 10

20th of September: **(Hermione's birthday is 19****th**** September)**

"What's the password?" Ron asked, standing in front of the gargoyle.

"It was in your letter." Hermione huffed.

"Yeah, but I knew one of you would know it so why would I need to remember it?"

"RON! You can't expect people to do things for you all the time." Hermione scolded.

"I do things for myself too. Harry, what's the password?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but someone else did instead.

"Sugar Quill." Draco appeared and told the gargoyle which promptly jumped aside. "You should be able to remember that Weasley, considering they're Granger's favourite."

"Sugar Quills aren't Hermione's favourite; her favourites are Sugared Butterfly Wings." Ron snapped.

"Actually Ron, Sugar Quills are her favourite." Harry said.

"Hermione?" Ron turned to her.

"Um, yeah they are." She confessed.

"Oh. Why does the ferret know that?" Ron inquired.

"Don't you think it's more important that you didn't know that?" Ron opened his mouth to retort but Draco stopped him. "I'm sorry to end our very important conversation on Granger's eating habits; but the Headmaster is waiting to see us."

"He's right let's go." Harry said and went up the stairs.

"Ladies first." Draco said to Ron, "Not that Granger isn't a lady what I mean is, you are more of one."

"Why you…"

"Ron, leave him." Hermione said dragging him upstairs.

Harry ushered Ron up the moving stairs and the other two followed. Harry tapped the door with the griffin door knocker. "Come in" Dumbledore's voice beckoned.

"Please, sit. Lemon drop?" They all politely declined.

"Professor, we were wondering why you called us here." Harry began.

"Yes well, now that Voldemort is back," Draco and Ron flinched. "we need all the help we can get, spies are most helpful and Mr Malfoy has offered us his services."

"Sorry Professor but did you say Malfoy was going to be a spy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he has already supplied us with some valuable information and his connections make him an excellent infiltrator."

But sir, can we trust him?"

"I believe we can trust him."

"Sorry sir, but I don't think I can." Ron admitted.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Ron." Harry confessed.

"I trust him." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Hermione but he's…" Ron protested.

"He's what Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's …Malfoy."

"His name does not answer my question as it does not define what or who he is. What is he Harry?" Dumbledore turned towards Harry.

"He's a bully sir; he's horrible to all three of us."

"You mean he _was_ horrible to all three of you. Perhaps he still is a little coarse to you but I believe you may need to recalculate your numbers. What is Draco, Miss Granger?"

"He's…"She looked at him and saw his eyes were filled with the trust he had in her. "He's just a boy; he's been forced to be cruel to us because he's been taught that. He never had a choice and if we turn him away he'll have no alternative but to become a Death Eater. If we don't trust him, then we're as prejudiced as Death Eaters."

"That shows the brilliance of Miss Granger which surpasses Hogwarts' library. Perception is a gift you have, as are kindness and empathy. They cannot be learnt from books." Dumbledore said and Hermione smiled modestly.

"But why should we forgive him? He's still flawed." Ron asked.

"No one's perfect Ron, someone once told me 'overlooking someone's flaws is an important trait that one needs to forgive people', we all have flaws and we overlook each other's and forgive each other. So why can't we do the same for him?"

"That is very wise." Dumbledore mused.

"How do we know he isn't spying on us?" Ron defended.

"Professor, you trust him don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore answered.

"Might I ask, why?" Said Harry

"I can assure you Mr Malfoy is trustworthy. He made an unbreakable vow and he pledged himself to our side. I trust him as I trust Professor Snape, they both made colossal sacrifices to join this side. Both of them risked so much when joining, although there are many differences and Snape joined so long ago, they both had very similar reasons." Dumbledore looked Hermione straight in the eye. "Which is why I trust Draco completely, he would do anything for his reason. Wouldn't you, Mr Malfoy?"

"I would risk worse than death for h–it, sir." Draco declared.

"So can you trust him?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so, maybe." Harry said.

"There's something I haven't told you two." Hermione confessed. "I've been friends with Draco for a while."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Mr Weasley, lower your voice and allow Miss Granger to explain."

"He talked to me at the Yule Ball, and I realised he's just misunderstood. We became friends and he arranged for us to be Potions partners so that we could study in the library without it looking strange. He's not horrible –not to me he isn't. Remember Crabbe and Goyle? He did that to them just because they bullied me. He also prevented Snape from giving you two detentions for it."

"It was Mr Malfoy who had to take the detention when he admitted his crime to Professor Snape." Dumbledore added.

"You did that?" Harry asked Draco, looking stunned.

"Yes." He replied, looking at Harry.

"Why?"

"It was a brilliant idea; I couldn't let you take the credit." Draco smirked.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us before?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, but you'd only get mad and start a fight." She explained calmly. "You wouldn't have believed me."

"We wouldn't believe you because he despises muggleborns, hates Gryffindor house, and his parents work for You-Know-Who. Ron explained. **(Sound familiar? I had to paraphrase the speech a bit.) **

"You can't judge someone because their parents made bad choices; he's a Slytherin so of course he hates Gryffindor with all the house rivalry. But he does not despise muggleborns or muggles."

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Ron replied.

"He spent an entire evening with my parents!"

"Did he, when?" Harry asked, interested.

"During the summer; and they thought he was a delightful person. I know you two have reasons to hate him but you have to put them aside because as Professor Dumbledore said, we need all the help we can get."

Harry stood up and walked over to Draco who rose from his seat as well. "If Professor Dumbledore and Hermione trust you, then I can too. We'll need you."

"Thank you Potter, I'll do my best and I'm sorry for how I've been. It's in my nature; I suppose I've always been quite jealous of your fame."

"Take it of you want." Harry chuckled. "According to what Hermione says you're not that bad, so here's something I should've done in first year." Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it. He then turned to Ron.

"I'm not saying you'll get over your hatred of me Weasley, or vice versa, but I'm willing to put it aside to work together."

"Me too." Ron shook Draco's hand.

"For the record, I never had anything against your family, just you."

"Okay." Ron replied, not sure what else to say.

"Well, since that's settled you may go." Dumbledore said.

They all exited his office and went down the stairs in silence.

"We'll be watching you, Malfoy." Ron warned when they reached the bottom.

"If you hurt Hermione we'll kill you." Harry added.

"If I ever hurt her, I'll be dead by the time you reach me; by my own hand." Draco answered before walking away.

***Space***

"What is Malfoy doing here?" Zacharias Smith interrogated Harry.

"He's on our side," He replied and then turned to address everyone in the Room of Requirement. "Okay guys, I know you don't like Malfoy but he's here to help, he's actually very good at duelling and he's not going to tell Umbridge or anything."

Harry knew Draco was good because he had practiced with him; he had spent more time with Draco and was starting to hate him a lot less. "He's a spy for Dumbledore but don't let any Slytherins know, he made an Unbreakable Vow to Dumbledore, we can trust him. Just give him a chance, he's not that bad."

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said.

"Um, you're welcome." Harry replied, not used to having Draco thank him. "Ok, I reckon we should divide into pairs and practise."

Everyone scuttled around the room, pairing up. People avoided Draco like he was the plague and he felt slightly saddened until a hand grabbed his and dragged him to an empty space. Hermione smiled at him and he saw Ginny grin at Hermione who blushed, glared at Ginny, and dropped Draco's hand before moving to stand facing him like the other pairs.

"I should have paired you with Cho; it would've made my day to see her set your hair on fire." Hermione smirked, seeing Cho Chang set her friend's hair alight after a few minutes had passed.

"Over my dead body." He replied, and then he saw Neville attempting to disarm Harry and instead broke a bookcase. "I'm glad I'm not with Longbottom, it would have been even worse than being with you."

"What's so wrong with me? I'm very good." She huffed.

"You're excellent Granger, that's the problem –if I was with either of you I would fear for my life."

"I guess that was a compliment so, thanks."

"You're welcome, and at least with you I only have to fear for my life. If I was with Chang then I'd fear for my hair; which you must understand is far worse."

She laughed at this. "You know she only had that accident because Harry distracted her."

"Girls are distracted by Potter? What has the world come to, why can't they find a more suitable distraction like me."

She rolled her eyes. "He's liked her for ages but he won't say anything to her."

"Yeah, you never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot." Ron appeared.

"Hello Weasley." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy."

"He's just being stupid, he should tell her." Hermione said.

"What if he's worried she doesn't like him back?" Draco asked.

"Look at them, it's obvious she does." She replied.

"Yes, I can see her making googly eyes at him." He shuddered. "But what if he can't?"

"How does he not see it?" Ron asked.

"Because he's blind?" Hermione offered.

"No, because he's paranoid and he's overthinking it; he doesn't notice certain things because he's busy looking for those things and don't you have a partner somewhere, Weasley?"

Ron grumbled and went back to his partner.

"So, you're saying he doesn't want to tell her because he doesn't think she likes him either?"

"Yes."

"You should tell him."

"No, Potter's not exactly very smooth with the ladies."

"Exactly, you can help him."

"Why?"

"Just to get him to like you."

"Ugh, but why me?"

"Because you seem to know enough to help him, Ron's not going to help and he won't listen to me."

"Fine."

"Thank you. So have you had experiences like this?"

"Why?"

"I'm just picturing you of all people being afraid to tell a girl he likes her."

"Well not that it's any of your business, but yes I have."

"So what happened, did you tell her?"

"You're showing a lot of interest in my love life, and I'll tell you later."

"Later, when is later? All I ever hear is later, Hermione, Hermione later." **(Anyone know this?)**

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay." She smiled, wondering why he couldn't tell her now.

"You can laugh at my misfortune tomorrow."

She laughed at this.

***Space***

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Draco." He sat down and she waited a few seconds before she asked. "Are you here to tell me about the girl?"

"Yes, the girl. You see …she's not a thing of the past."

"Oh."

"I still haven't told her."

"Oh, tell me about her."

"She's really smart, and I love talking to her. She's beautiful although she doesn't care at all about her looks. She's kind, she always understands me. She makes me feel elated whenever she's around. I love her so much, every time I look at her I get these pains in my chest and I know it's her fault. That bitch!"

She laughed, hoping her heart would slow down.

"Would your parents approve of her?"

"No, but I don't care what they think about her blood lineage."

"I'm glad that you don't care, so she isn't a pureblood?"

"No, she's a half-blood."

Hermione's heart sank at the last word. "Oh, w-what house is she in?" She asked, wondering if her dad was secretly a wizard and told Draco but not her.

"Ravenclaw, in the year below us."

"What's her name?"

"Jeannette."

"That's a pretty name, is she French?"

"Yes."

"Oh." _Great, I bet she's blond and gorgeous, with the kind of legs you'd like to suck on for a day._ **(Naked Gun, in case you thought I was randomly being weird.)**"Why don't you tell her?"

"At first I was going to make her jealous, but now I realised I don't want to hurt her." His heart almost broke as he looked at her; he really didn't want to hurt her so he would have to change his strategy.

Suddenly Ginny walked into the library "Hey Hermione, Malfoy. Sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really." Draco answered.

"Can I borrow Hermione for a second?" She asked and then dragged the brunette past a few bookshelves. "Well, have you told him?"

"He likes someone else." She replied glumly.

"Who?"

"Some Ravenclaw girl in your year, her name's Jeannette."

Ginny knew there was no Ravenclaw girl in her year called Jeannette. "Oh her, I would kill for her body." She lied.

"Not helping."

"Sorry, so why is he telling you?" She asked, hiding her evil grin.

"He says he has difficulty telling her."

"Aw."

"You're really not helping."

"Sorry, so are you going to tell him?"

"No. It's fine, I knew he didn't like me anyway, it's just the fact that he likes someone else means there's no hope for me; but it's fine, at least he's still my friend."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but instead dragged Hermione back to where Draco was sitting.

"So Malfoy, what were you two talking about?"

"Ginny, it's kind of private." Hermione said.

"I was telling Hermione about this girl I like, and I wanted to ask her if she would help me tell the girl." He decided to tell the Weaslette as he trusted her somewhat and she could help him.

"Well 'Mione?" Ginny said.

"Uh yeah, sure." Hermione answered.

"So why haven't you told her yet?" Ginny asked, sitting down uninvited but Draco didn't mind. He looked down at his hands before replying.

"I was going to make her jealous for fun but then I realised I didn't want to hurt her, I'd rather just tell her but when I think about it I get really nervous. I'm not used to being nervous like this, but she can be a bit scary." Hermione remembered that at the Yule Ball he said she can be a bit scary. "But I like that about her, and what scares me the most is that she'll hate me if I tell her."

"Why would she hate you?" Hermione asked.

"A number of reasons." He said vaguely.

"Why ask Hermione for help?" Ginny asked.

"Well, because she's one of those rare people I can call my real friends. She's the only one who I'll feel comfortable talking to about these things –except for you who weaselled your way into the discussion." He smirked. "I apologise for the expression."

"It's ok, sorry about the intrusiveness."

"That's ok; I trust you somewhat and the more the merrier I guess, and I kind of owe it to you for how I've treated you in the past. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I also know a lot more than you think so I'm quite useful." Ginny gave Draco a meaningful look.

"I see." He smirked, indicating he knew what she meant.

"Well, I should go. Good luck Malfoy, I'm confident that she won't hate you. If she does, I'll protect you, because like Hermione; I'm pretty yet scary. Yes, I read the note." She walked off, smiling.

"So, what are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked.

"Um, not sure."

"Ok, practise with me. Pretend I'm her."

"Ok I'll try." He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. "Jeanette, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. I remember seeing you on the train in your first year; I was disappointed when you weren't sorted into Slytherin. I mocked you for your blood and for being bookish, and even your appearance but I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry, I did that because I wanted to be like you and as time went by I wanted to be with you too. I know we sort of get along now, but I've probably ruined our friendship now; and you won't want to talk to me ever again because you're probably really mad that I didn't tell you sooner, and that I'm telling you like this.

I am so sorry for all I've done and I hope you can forgive me, I know you like me at least a little but I just want you to know that I love you. I became a spy for Dumbledore for you because I couldn't bear to fight against you; and also because you showed me which side was the right one to fight on. You are the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest woman I've ever met." **(Like Snape in AVPM)**

Hermione felt her eyes prickling and she blinked rapidly. "That was…was beautiful. I hope you remember it all for when you tell her."

"Why would I need to remember it? I already told her."

"What did you need my help for then? Never mind, what did she say?"

"She hasn't said anything about it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't realised what I said."

"Well, she doesn't belong on Ravenclaw if she didn't realise what you said if you said the same thing as you just did –it couldn't be clearer."

"Yes that's true, but she doesn't realise I was talking about her."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"Although I do agree, she doesn't belong in Ravenclaw. She has too many Gryffindor qualities –despite being the brightest with of her age." He smirked.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes you daft Gryffindor, I do mean you." The smirk fell and he looked at her seriously.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

She sat in silence for a few seconds then she got up, and walked around so she stood next to him. She then picked up the textbook she had been reading before he came in, and whacked him over the head.

"That's for telling me like that."

She hit his shoulder. "That's for making me feel jealous towards Pansy."

Another hit on his shoulder. "Also, some random person who is probably imaginary."

She hit his arm. "That's for taking so long to tell me."

She hit his arm again, but harder. "That's for the years of bullying."

She placed the textbook on the table with a thud. She clenched her fists and looked at him fiercely; he had received the attacks silently.

"This, is because…"

He winced, expecting the worst.

"Is because I love you too." Before he had time to react she grabbed his tie and smashed her lips onto his. He responded fervently and pulled her into his lap, he snaked his arms around her waist, and she grasped his hair and ran her fingers through it. They broke apart and Hermione was red as a tomato.

"So you love me too?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." She smiled.

"For how long?"

"Not sure, I felt as though I might, sometime near the end of last school year but I denied it. Then I accepted it as a fact in July sometime. What about you?"

"I accepted it as soon as I realised it, there was no point in denying. I fell in love the day Hermione Granger punched me in the face."

She chuckled. "I should probably sit on a chair." She was about to get off his lap but he held onto her waist.

"Well, the world always looks brighter from on top of a lap."

She smiled then laid her head on his shoulder. "So now what?"

"I'm going to stick by you and fight this war and protect you. I'm also going to keep you as my sex slave."

"I will not be your sex slave." She raised her head and looked at him sternly.

"Fine girlfriend, same thing really. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend/sex slave." She said with a straight face.

Draco grinned happily in return.

"You're grinning!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course I'm grinning; you've made me immeasurably happy."

"Same here." She grinned. "Draco?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about when you smiled on your birthday?"

"Oh that was um…" He looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"You said it wasn't the ring, did you not like it?"

"No, it's amazing; of course I liked it." He fiddled with a curl of hers and glanced at the ring on his right ring finger. "It was something that the ring made me think of."

"You had a faraway look in your eyes." She smiled.

"I had a vision, a vision of you putting another ring on my finger, but on my left hand. I pictured us getting married one day, and that's what made me smile. Sounds sappy I know."

"I think it's amazing." She kissed him again.

"So are we going to tell anyone?" He asked when they had broken apart.

"I'd like to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny if you don't mind."

"Potter and Weasley won't be too pleased."

"They'll get over it."

"Okay, but I think Weaslette already knows."

"Of course, was Jeanette even a real person?"

"No."

"Arg, Ginny lied and pretended as if she was real just to make me jealous."

"Well it helped… I think. How did you not notice that I was describing you?"

"That's what I thought but then you said half-blood Ravenclaw."

"But Jeanette…Jean?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up. Besides, I was too busy plotting her murder to notice her name."

"Your deviousness overpowered your intelligence. I think I've made you too Slytherin." He bit into her neck and she let out a small squeal.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"But I won't have you in my lap." He pouted.

"I'm sure you can find a replacement, how about Pansy?"

"I'd rather Potter." He grimaced.

"I always knew there was sexual tension between you two."

"Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy –there is sexual tension between me and everyone.

She laughed and they got up and started walking out of the library. "I'm worried what's going to happen with us. I mean, there's a war on now and I'm a muggleborn, and you're a Malfoy."

"So?"

"What about your father?"

"I already switched sides so there's no turning back, by the time he finds out that I've done that, and finds out about my girlfriend, Voldemort will be dead." He said the name without hesitation.

"That was a very brave thing for you to do –switching sides."

"Anything for the girl who taught me how to have a real smile, will you be there to make me smile?"

"Always."

"As will I." He leaned in and kissed her.

**AN: What do you think? Review please!  
0**

**0**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Real Smile**_

**AN: Here it is guys, the epilogue.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited, or reviewed this story; and thank you to all who have stuck with me, until the very end. 100 follows! Woo!**

**LeevyGranger****: Thank you! I did too, glad you like Draco and my references.**

**LadySarahj****: StarKid! Thank you!**

**Jessica682****: Aw, glad to hear it. Thank you!**

**Renee:**** Aw, don't be sad, I have more Dramione, check out my profile. Thank you!**

**Wenda123348****: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! How do I feel? I'm sad that it's over. Sorry about the swear words. DHr3 **

**Erin****: Lol, I hope you still do read it, though.**

**: I think that one is one of my favourites. Thank you!**

**DramioneAddiction****: For chapter 9 review: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it and I just love you, you're an amazing reviewer! For chapter 10 review: It makes me happy that I can make people explode in happiness and giddiness. I'm sorry but this is the last chapter. Thanks so much! Yes! Draco definitely reminds me of Darcy, which is partly the reason why I chose **_**Pride**_** as a gift for her. The other reasons were that I think it's a book that Hermione would love, like you do, and the other reason was that I also love it. 3 Yes that was a long review but you won't hear any complaints from me.**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian****: Thank you! I liked it too, it just seems so Hermione.**

**RoguesMum****: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm sorry about the ANs, it's a bad habit of mine. But I'm glad that you still liked it despite this.**

**0000000000**

**Please check out the one-shot I wrote called 'Her Pale Dark Saviour', and also I posted the first chapter of my new story 'The Parent Trap: The Dramione Version'.**

**000000000**

**Sorry the epilogue is quite short ****. Hope you like my subtle Beatles reference and my less subtle Doctor Who reference.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS FLUFF! It's rather ewie if you ask me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**00000000**

Epilogue:

"Do you have the rings?" The wizard asked.

Ginny handed the wedding band embedded with rubies and emeralds to Hermione.

"Draco, you bullied me constantly for four years yet I never hated you. I would pity you because you bullied me for an outlandish reason, but I didn't know that it's true what they say –boys will pick on girls because they like them. I saw you as the arrogant bully for years until one day you saw me crying and you comforted me, and we became friends, and I fell in love with the bully that used to torment me to hide the fact that he loved me. You are an incredibly brave man, well, for a non-Gryffindor." She smirked and the crowd laughed.

"You threw away your future, defied your father and betrayed your beliefs to fight on our side. It took some time, but people eventually saw you as the man you are, and when the war ended the whole wizarding world saw it. You are a brave, intrepid, war hero. You stood by me during the war, and in times of trouble you came to me, speaking words of wisdom. I love you for that, and for always being there for me. I love your ambition and cunning, and your courage. I love how we can have a conversation for hours and not get bored, and you never cease to surprise me. I love your beautifully kind heart, hidden deep down; I love everything about you." She slipped the ring into his finger.

"I guess your vision came true." She muttered to him.

"Actually, I pictured it being held in the other garden." He smiled and she laughed. She glanced at her parents, both had been ecstatic when Draco proposed, and were now smiling fondly. As was Narcissa, Lucius couldn't make it as he was in Azkaban –for which everyone was glad.

"I will always love you, and I promise to be there for you to put a smile on your face." She said louder, letting go of his hand.

Blaise handed the ring to Draco.

"Hermione, when I first saw you, you were sitting on the Hogwarts express – reading of course." Everyone chuckled. "I regretted not going in there to talk to you, and then you were sorted into Gryffindor, so I knew you wouldn't want to be my friend, then I found out you were a muggleborn, and my father would never approve of me wanting a muggleborn for a friend. So I taunted you, but instead of upsetting you, you would argue back and I was surprised at how strong you were. I admired you greatly especially after you hit me in third year." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd.

"That day was when I realised I was in love with you, and I hated myself because you would never love me back and it was my fault. I saw you at the Yule Ball, you looked like an angel and I couldn't take my eyes off you. Even when you cried I couldn't help but look at you, I didn't even blink as I watched the beautiful weeping angel. I was angry at Weasley for making you cry but I was angrier at myself for the times that I made you cry. All I wanted to do was to apologise for everything I did to you and you did more than forgive me, you became my friend and I was so happy that you didn't hate me. Then you told me you loved me, I will never forget that day, I swore I would protect you and always be there for you just as you were for me. You held my hand throughout the war, even when you were away. When I felt like giving up I would look at my ring and I would be reminded that you were counting on me and I would never want to let you down. The thought of you kept me fighting, it kept me alive."

"I love that you are always there for me, even if you're miles away. I love your outstanding courage, your kindness, your ability to forgive, your wit; you always manage to keep up with my remarks. I love your amazing personality; I love everything about you –even that monster on your head, which looks alright today." He grinned and she glared at him as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I don't deserve you, but I promise to always love you and make try to make you as happy as you've made me."

"I now pronounce you bonded for life." The wizard raised his wand over the couple's heads and a shower of silver stars fell on them, spiralling around their entwined fingers. "You may now kiss the bride."

****Space*****

"Draco, come here quick!" Hermione called.

"What happened?" He rushed into the room, looking concerned.

"Scorp just smiled!"

"Really? Is that normal?"

"Actually no, babies generally start to show full smiles when they're about 12 weeks old."

"But Scorp's only 7 weeks old."

"Exactly, he got there early."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "He'll be just like his mother, an annoying overachiever."

"You're just jealous, and I'm not an annoying overachiever!"

"Yes you are." He said, kissing her. "But you're my annoying overachiever."

She smiled at him then glanced over his shoulder. "Draco, look!"

He turned around and saw his son staring up at him with grey eyes, he had adorable wisps of curly blond hair on his head, and a large smile plastered on his face. Draco heard a click and turned to see his wife holding a muggle Polaroid.

"I'm framing it and putting it next to yours." She informed him with a grin. "I think his is actually much better."

"Take that back, Granger." He mock glared.

"Why don't you make m-mmpff" He silenced her with a kiss; she could feel him smiling against her lips –the special one he reserved just for her.

**AN: Like the song from Little White Lie, It's Over Now. My very first fic. Thank you all so much, I love you guys and I look forward to seeing you read my other fics. I'll miss this story, but I'll miss the readers more. I hope to see you all soon. Please look at my profile and check out my stories and don't forget to review!**

**0  
0 **


End file.
